Muerte Carcel
by Terra Fire
Summary: AU Sanzo goes to prison for murder. Goku makes a sacrifice to save the ones he cares about. In order to pass the time, they make up the Battle League, but was that the wrong thing to do? [S:G] [H:G] [K:D] [Shonen ai] [ON HOLD].
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

xXx

**Muerte Carcel **

**Chapter One**

**_xXx_**

_"Manifest Plainness,  
Embrace simplicity,  
Reduce selfishness,  
have few desires."  
_- Lao-Tzu

_"There's right and there's wrong. You get to one or the other. You do the one, and your living. You do the other, and you may be walking around but you're dead as a beaver hat."_  
- John Wayne

xXx

"Shien Kouryuu, age twenty-five, is hereby sentenced to a minimum of fifty years at Muerte Carcel Penitentiary for Humans and Youkai," the judge said. "Do you have anything else to say in your defense?"

"No your honor," the young man said emotionlessly.

"Very well," with that said, the judge slammed his hammer down. Two men in police suits took him each by the arm and walked out the doors. He ignored the both sympathetic and angry looks of the people he once knew. The people he would most likely never see again.

xXx

"Kouryuu!" a voice bellowed as the blond stepped forward. He was handed two pairs of blue jeans three white t-shirts, three muscle shirts and a pair of plain black shoes. On top of the pile was a metal slate with a five-digit number etched into it. He was number 18254, his new name. "You're on the third floor in cell 309," the guard smirked. "Oh, and remember your number, #18254. It's a severe punishment if you were to forget," with that said he was dismissed, and walked up the stairs to the third and final floor.

The cell bars to room 308 were open. Residing in it, he saw a man with short brown hair and was reading a book. Over his eyes was a pair of wire frame glasses. On one of the beds, he saw a man with striking long red hair and the eyes to match. A taboo child, he thought. None of them seemed to notice him as he walked passed to his own new room. On the top, it read 309 in block letters. He stopped and looked in to it to see a man, no a boy, looking through the bared windows, with an unreadable expression. He couldn't have been older then eighteen, nineteen at the most. Though, it wasn't soon until the boy turned to look at him.

"Oh, you must be the new guy they paired me up with. I'm Son Goku," he said and jumped off the ledge. He had the most exotic looking gold eyes he had ever seen on a person. They looked both wise and old, despite the boy's appearance. "And your name is?" The blond had to think for a minute, it was now or never he thought.

"Sanzo. Genjo Sanzo," he said a bit unsure, though he liked how it sounded.

"Sanzo huh, interesting name, I like it," the one named Goku said and put his hands behide his head. "I haven't had a roommate for a while, that I almost forgot what it was like." For a while! How long had this kid been in for? "You must have done something really bad to get here on the third floor. So, what did you do?" he asked. Did he ever know when to shut his mouth?

"Now Goku," a voice said from the doorway. It was the man with the brown hair and green eyes. "You know it's rude to ask questions like that," he said with a plastered smile. Then he looked at the blond. "Forgive him. Sometimes he speaks without thinking first. I'm Hakkai, by the way, and the one groping me is Gojyo," he finished and elbowed the red head in the stomach, the smile never leaving his calm face.

"Genjo Sanzo," the blond said placidly.

"Ah, so you're the new guy," the one named Gojyo said and put a cigarette to his mouth. "So, what did you do to get up here with the stronger ones like us?"

"Gojyo, you're as bad a Goku!" Hakkai scolded, then turned back to Sanzo. "I'm terribly sorry for both of my friend's rudeness."

"You got a smoke?" Sanzo asked the red head.

"Yea, here," he threw him a pack and a lighter. "Keep 'em." Sanzo lit one up and took a long drag.

"Murder," Sanzo said suddenly, not looking at the three of them and put his semi long/short hair up.

"Murda, hu?" Gojyo said. "That's what Hakkai's in for," he smirked and put a hand on the said man's bottom, which, again, ended with an elbow to the stomach.

"What about you?" Sanzo asked, directing it at Gojyo. While they were on the subject, why not prowl in to other's business?

"I'm just here because of what I am," he shrugged, it wasn't the entire truth, but they didn't have to know that. Then Sanzo looked at Goku.

"What about you?" he asked the boy.

"I'm hungry, when's dinner?" Goku asked, rubbing his stomach. Sanzo's eye twitched. How dear he blatantly ignore him! He looked around for the closest heavy object, which happened to be a dictionary. He calmly walked over and hit the boy over the head many times.

"When I ask some one some thing, I expect an answer," he yelled, hit him one last time then sat back down.

"Ow, what the hell did you do that for!" Goku yelled and held his head where a few new bumps were forming.

"It's no use asking him. He doesn't even know why he's here," Gojyo said. Already Sanzo could tell that Gojyo was the blunt one and didn't give damn about what he says.

"It's true, Goku's been here, long before we even got here," Hakkai said. "Oh, and Goku, we ate dinner an hour ago," he smiled. To Sanzo, he seemed like a peaceful person. Though, he had a feeling that if this Hakkai got angry, all Hell would break loose.

"How could they lock you up if you don't even know why?" Sanzo asked. Already, his earlier suspicions were confirmed, there was more to this boy than meets the eye.

"Gojyo!" a voice interrupted them as a man with blue eyes and hair came running into the cell.

"What is it Jien?" Gojyo asked.

"It's Shuro, he's on the Third Floor!" with that said, the man ran back to his room. Sanzo noticed the three of them visibly freeze. Judging from their reaction, he wasn't the best of people.

"Shuro?" Sanzo had to ask.

"You could call him the warden of some sort," Hakkai said. "He's probably coming to see you."

"Yea, and he's not comin' with flowers," Gojyo said and started to walk out.

"We should leave now. Just remember not to talk back to him, you don't want to be at the top of his hit lit," with that said, Hakkai and Gojyo walked back to their own cell.

"Keh," Sanzo said and sat on his new bed with his back to the wall. Goku sat on his top bed, looking out the window. He heard footsteps and saw a man stop in front of the cell.

"So, you're the new guy?" he said. He had long white hair and gold eyes.

"Shuro, I presume?" Sanzo said, not looking away from him.

"Well, word sure gets out fast," he said and walked in. "And you are Kouryuu." He contunued walking to the bed until he was mere inches from the blonds face, Sanzo, however, didn't flinch or move away.

"Genjo Sanzo," he corrected.

"You've changed you're name," Shuro said amused. "It doesn't matter anyway, you're now a number and your name is irrelevant.

"If you say so," Sanzo said. He heard Goku make a noise. Though, he was never really one to listen to one's advice.

"Well, you have quite a mouth on you," he said smirking.

"It would seem," Sanzo smirked, he couldn't help it.

"So it would," Shuro frowned. "But there are ways to end that," he said and slapped him across the face. Sanzo's head shifted slightly, but kept his emotionless façade on. "You are quite interesting, even if you are a human," Shuro said a caressed the red mark on his face and than kissed it. "Well, I'll be seeing you around," he said and started to leave, but then turned around. "Oh, and hello Goku. I hope you enjoy your new room mate, I know I will," he finished and left. No one noticed the boy near the window freeze.

"I think he likes me," Sanzo said distastefully.

"That's not a good thing," Goku said and jumped off his bed to land near Sanzo's.

"There's something you're not telling me," Sanzo said and pulled out the handy dictionary, holding it in his lap tauntingly.

"Shuro is a sick man," was all Goku said, before changing his shirt.

"Oh?" It really wasn't in his nature to pester, but human curiosity got the better of him. Goku turned to him with another unreadable expression, but then quickly changed it.

"Role call is in five minutes," he finished, again, without answering, and walked out of the cell. Though, Sanzo had a feeling that he wouldn't get an answer, no matter how many times he hit the boy. Besides, it wasn't that important anyway.

xXx

"Alright, lets get this over with," a big man sighed with a chart in hand and read off the numbers from the top.

"#2504."

"Here," Goku said.

"#6070."

"Here," a man with long blue hair and odd colored eyes said.

"#6071."

"Present," some one with light teal hair said, he also had discolored eyes.

"#6072."

"Yea," said a man with short orange hair and a patch over his left eye.

"#9927."

"Here." A youkai with maroon hair and slate colored eyes said coldly.

"#10086."

"Yo," it was Gojyo.

"#10087."

"Here," the youkai Gojyo called Jien.

"#13602."

"In attendance," Hakkai's voice rang, some what amused. The man walked passed the row of nine men. He was in charge of the East wing on the third floor.

"#18254."

No answer.

Some one kicked him in the back on the leg. It must have been Goku. Then he remembered that it was his number.

"Here," Sanzo finally said.

"Right. Everyone back to your respective cells, and try to keep the noise down to night," he looked directly at Hakkai and Gojyo. The hanyou only grinned, while Hakkai slightly blushed.

Thus the residents of wing E-3, returned to their cells to start another restless night at Muerte Carcel.

**Author's Note:**

Well, this is my fifth Saiyuki fic, which means that it is officially my favorite anime. This is quite an interesting plot, if I must say so my self. The inspiration for this came from the opening of the second season and watching the Shawshank Redemption by Steven King (a genius might I add), and I don't think I've ever seen a fic like this. Anyway, review and tell me what you think.

VGT


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. 

**Author's Note:** Parings for this fic are: Goku/Sanzo, Gojyo/Hakkai, Kougaiji/Dokugakuji, Zenon/Shien, Homura/I have no idea, but I don't think I'm going to have an OC. No matter what happens, these are the standard parings. Now with that said, on with the fic.

**Muerte Carcel**

**Chapter Two  
**

_"Stupidity consists in wanting to reach conclusions. We are a thread, and we want to know the whole cloth."  
_  
-Gustave Flaubert

_"There are some people that if they don't know, you can't tell 'em."_

Louis Armstrong

_"Rhapsody, a word used for the innocent."_

Anonymous

Goku stared at the sleeping blond. To him he looked so peaceful and innocent, despite where he was. He didn't know anything about the man, other than his name and why he was there, and perhaps his sharp tongue. He wasn't surprised when he heard foot steps coming closer, no one was. Afraid, maybe, but surprised, no. He heard the foot steps stop in front of Gojyo and Hakkai's cell, heard a laugh, then the foot steps walk over to his cell.

"Hello Goku," Shuro's cold voice said. Slowly, but not showing any emotion, he turned.

"An honor," he said bitterly.

"I though I would give our newest resident a welcoming party, but it seems he's the only one asleep," he said smirking. Goku's golden eyes changed from cold to horror.

"No please," Goku said with out thinking, but didn't regret it. Through the façade, he knew the blond was innocent, of what, he didn't know. He just didn't want him to be corrupted by Shuro.

"Oh, and what do you propose we do?" he asked, Goku sighed.

"Take me," he said, jumping off the bed and walked to the black bars, with a spell that prevented anything form entering or exiting unless they had a key. The whole prison was like that. Completely indestructible, even for him. He looked at Shuro, it seemed as if he was contemplating it, even though they both knew the answer.

"Very well, I'll have more fun with you. I always do," he said and opened the bars letting Goku out and not even bothering to close them behind him. He took one last glace at the sleeping blond, thanking that he was actually still sleeping. Goku didn't look at Hakkai or Gojyo, who were most likely giving him looks of sympathy or disapproval.

xXx

Goku didn't refuse when Shuro took off his close or when he laid on top of him. Goku just let the man kiss him and let his hands roam freely about his body. For a long time, all he could remember was Shuro, oh, and how much he hated the man. He hated him more than anything possible. It was just that…

"A little less enthusiasm, and I would have to invite the human," Shuro said tauntingly. Goku sighed and flipped over, putting Shuro on the bottom. Goku kissed him forcefully but with out merit. "Now, that's more like it," Shuro said when their mouths parted. Goku felt disgusted and beyond, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He traced his tongue down Shuro's slender chest and up his hard arousal, making the man shutter. He put the member in his mouth, tracing his tongue along the way. Goku moved his mouth in a rhythmical motion, causing Shuro to gasp. He put his hand on Goku's head, pushing him down faster and further, not caring that he was having a gag reflex. Shuro arced his hips and released into Goku's mouth, who swallowed it all. He had attempted one time to spit it out, however, Shuro quiet literally made him lick the liquid off the floor.

Goku again trailed his tongue up his chest and into his mouth. Shuro then shifted and was now on his hands and knees. Emotionlessly, Goku put him self in. He steadied him self at an increasing pace. He, himself, may have disliked it, but his body didn't. Goku felt himself tense, then released. Quickly, he removed himself, and hoped that would be enough for the bastard.

"That will be all," Shuro finaly said. Instantly, Goku was up and getting dressed. "I trust that you'll find your own way back," he said, but was met with no reply as Goku walked out the door.

xXx

As he walked passed the cells, he noticed that everyone was sleeping. Figures, now that that danger was over. Though, when he walked passed cell 308, he saw Hakkai curled in Gojyo's arms, sleeping, and Gojyo staring at him with piercing crimson red eyes. Goku stopped to look at the red head. If anyone knew why he was doing what he was, it was Gojyo. It was known throughout Muerte Carcel, that Shuro favored Goku over anyone else there. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he didn't know. It's also known, well, by most, that every night, Goku offers himself to Shuro in exchange for someone else. Gojyo had done the same thing at one time. Unable to hold the gaze, Goku turned away and went into his own cell.

xXx

Sanzo just stared blankly as Goku almost inhale his, and other people's, food. However, no one but him seemed fazed that he was jumping around the table and taking their food, like a wild… monkey.

"Hey Sanzo," Goku (who was now fighting with Gojyo), called out to the blond. "Are you going to eat that!" he grinned and ran over to the blond. For a second, Sanzo just stared at him with his blank look.

"Yes!" he yelled, and out of nowhere came the giant dictionary over Goku's head. Everyone just stared at him. Sanzo wordlessly closed his eyes and sat back down, the book magically disappeared.

"Anyway," Hakkai smiled, always the one to break out of an awkward situation. They resumed eating as Hakkai continued looking at the blond next to him. "It's time for introductions. Everyone, this is Genjo Sanzo. Sanzo, this is everyone, well at least everyone on the East wing on the third floor."

"Ecstatic," Sanzo said sarcastically and lit a cigarette. He looked around the mess hall, there had to be at least twelve tables, one for each wing of each floor. At each table, they had to sit in number order. Despite it's reputation, Muerte Carcel wasn't that big, it only had about 120 inmates, well 120 inmates at a time, who knows many inmates had resided there. Each wing only had five cells, even though they were big.

"So, we'll start from the end," Hakkai started. "Next to Goku is Homura," the blue haired man looked up briefly, then went back to what was left of his food, after Goku took it over. "That's Shien and Zenon," Hakkai pointed out.

"Yo," the orange haired man said and gave a small wave.

"Pleased to meet you," Shien said politely, but didn't look away from his food. Sanzo didn't say anything back to them.

"That's Kougaiji," Hakkai said, and the maroon eyed man didn't even look up. "Next to him, in Gojyo's seat, is Dokugakuji, Gojyo's older half brother," Hakkai said, smiling the whole time, which was really starting to get on Sanzo's nerves. Though, he figured that the green eyed man had his reasons. Doku regarded him politely, but didn't say a word.

"Sit down 'Kai," Gojyo said and pulled the brunet down onto his lap. "Breakfast's almost over, and ya haven't eaten a thing. Plus, I had to keep the damn monkey away from it," Gojyo said and rubbed Hakkai's arm affectionately.

"Yes," Hakkai said and ate his food. As soon as he was finished a fimilar figure came out.

"Hello everyone," Shuro's voice traveled. As soon as he spoke, Sanzo noticed that everyone and the table halted from what they where doing or saying, to be replaced by an expression akin to fear. Even from the cold and lonely looking Homura. "As many of you know, it's the start of spring, which means new schedules and posts," people at other tables groaned, though at Sanzo's, everyone stayed silent and found their plates quiet appealing. "Starting in a day, morning Roll Call is at ten, seeing that some people like to sleep late." Shuro kept his gaze on table twelve, more actually, on Goku. Then the wheels started turning in Sanzo's head, which way, he didn't know. He just knew that there was something between Shuro and the E3-wing.

"Breakfast will start at ten thirty and end at eleven," Shuro continued. "Eleven fifteen, the wings appointed to take showers will do so. Eleven thirty to twelve will be rest time." Again, more groans were heard. "I know a half hour isn't that much, but we decided to break the rest times up," he said with mock concern. Which, in reality, he could care less about those shmucks, well, all but one. "At twelve, everyone will do their designated post until five, when lunch is given out. At six, well, you'll just have to wait and see for that. Dinner is served at nine and evening Roll Call is at ten." Shuro finished. "Any questions?" He really didn't expect any, nor did he get any. "Good," he turned and started to leave but then turned around. "Oh, and inmates of 3E, meet me back at your wing recreation center in ten minutes. I have special posts for you," with that said he left. If it was at all possible, Sanzo noticed that they became even paler, then some one at the table dropped a utensil, it sounded like it came from where Goku was sitting.

"There's something, someone's not telling me," Sanzo said, blunt as ever. Everyone snapped out of his daze, but didn't look at him.

"Ever hear the expression, 'ignorance in bliss'?" the one named Kougaiji asked. Everyone looked at the slate eyed youkai. He was the last person they'd expected an answer from. Though, it did confirm Sanzo's suspicions. There was something about Shuro that they were hiding, and he would get it from them, even if he had to go to the source to get it. Sanzo it another cigarette before speaking.

"Bliss you say? That may be true, but ignorance is also stupidity. And stupidity consists in wanting to reach conclusions." Sanzo blew out smoke and stood to walk in the general direction of the cells, leaving eight bewildered men to look at his back. More bewildered than he would have thought. Perhaps there was more to this Sanzo than they though. Or perhaps, they were just in this death prison for too long that they lost all sense of life, maybe that's why they named this prison what they did.

"Well," Hakkai started and stood up, for he was still sitting on Gojyo's lap. "Shall we? We wouldn't want to keep the mighty Shuro waiting, now would we," the brunet said distastefully, though it seemed his smile couldn't leave his face.

"Not funny," Zenon said, and stood to walk away, Homura and Shien fallowed. Doku, Kou, and Hakkai also left. Leaving Gojyo and Goku left at the table.

"Goku," Gojyo started quietly, not looking at the boy.

"Hum?"

"You know you don't have to do this," he didn't need to go into detail; Goku knew what he was talking about.

"I know," Goku said as equally quiet.

"Everyone can take care of them selves, it took me a long time to figure that out," Gojyo said. Goku contemplated on changing the subject about how hypocritical the red head was, but than again, Gojyo was never one to easily have a change of subject.

"I know," Goku said again. "I just don't like to see anyone else get hurt."

"Damn it!" Gojyo slammed his fist on the table. "How many times have I told ya to only look after your self, and no one else?"

"What about you?" Goku look at him. "You're being a damn hypocrite!" Gojyo was at a lose of words, so he changed the topic somewhat, another hypocritical notion.

"So, why did you protect that man, he hasn't even been here a day? How do you know he couldn't take care of him self?" Gojyo asked.

"He looked so innocent, I didn't want him to know," Goku said.

"He'll have to know some times."

"No, he doesn't. Kougaiji was right, sometimes ignorance in bliss," Goku said.

"But blonde was also right," Gojyo said.

"Perhaps, but I still don't want him to know, I want him to stay innocent."

"Innocent you say?" Gojyo smirked. "We're in a prison, where the word 'innocent' is only used in bad jokes."

"You're one to talk, Gojyo," Goku said and stood up. "We should go, we don't want to keep up is Royal Impatient Ass, waiting."

"Right," said Gojyo, and fallowed Goku to the E3 wing.

xXx

"So, how is everyone faring?" Shuro said when they were in the E3 recreation room, staring a Goku the entire time. No one but Sanzo looked his way; they all found the wall behind him the most interesting thing in the world. Sanzo was getting sick of it. Sick of every one turning into jelly at the mere name of this man. Sanzo wasn't having any of.

"Well actually, my breakfast sucked and I couldn't eat it anyway because of a rude interruption," Sanzo had to refrain from smirking. Nine heads turned to look at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh really, well, my sincere apologies," Shuro said sardonically and walked closer to the blond.

"Apology accepted," Sanzo said and didn't back away when Shuro was clearly violating his personal space.

"You have quite a mouth on you," Shuro said.

"I though we already established that?" Sanzo ignored the looks he was receiving. It became apparent that Shuro would have a hard time getting the last word, if at all.

"You have no idea what you're up against, do you?" Shuro smirked.

"No, I was told that ignorance was bliss," Sanzo said pointedly.

"Ignorance is just plain stupidity," Shuro said.

"Funny, I said the exact same thing," Sanzo retorted.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves."

"Glad to here it." Sanzo was not going to let him get the last word, no matter what it took. Shuro forcefully took Sanzo's chin and looked in the deep persistent violet eyes.

"No," he said suddenly. "I don't think I'll tell you why these eight men are so afraid of me yet," with that said, he kissed Sanso and forced his tongue in, expecting the blond to back away, leaving him the last word. However, that didn't happen. Sanzo, knowing what the man was trying to do, accepted the kiss and even took control of it until Shuro backed away. Shuro smirked, he would have so much fun with this human, but for some reason he decided to wait. Sanzo smirked as well, knowing he had gotten the last word.

"Now, where was I?" Shuro walked away from Sanzo, but glairs still lingered. "Ah yes, your posts," he took out nine pieces of paper with identical writing and handed it to the men. "Since I like all so much, I decided to give all of you special posts. It's a lot better than the crappie posts the other inmates are getting," he finished and every one just stared at the paper in front of them. Out of curiosity instincts, Goku was going to say something, but then common sense got the better of him. Seeing this, Sanzo sighed.

"Quiet a vague description, if you ask me," Sanzo spoke for all of them.

"I'll just take that as you don't understand," Shuro started, but not with one of Sanzo's remarks.

"Well then, please enlighten us." Shuro decided to give the blond that last word of the argument for the second time in the past five minutes.

"It's exactly as it says. You are to establish, maintain, and participate in a social event of you choosing," Shuro was loving the expression they were giving him. They were actually looking at him that had to say something of their surprise.

"And why is this?" Sanzo asked, for once he wasn't trying to be a smart ass.

"Simple, it's starting to get boring around here," he looked a Goku. "Some what," he added as an after thought. "And I like you guys the best and trust you to make the decision of everyone of the prison," he said smirking.

"Right, and what do you propose we do," everyone turned to look at Homura. Sanzo smirked, so, there was someone who actually had their backbone still in tact.

"Well, Homura, you tell me, you're the Prince of War, are you not." Shuro retorted. Homura was about to say something more but then common sense came back to him. Shuro smirked and his victor, oh how much he loved controlling them, well, at least, most of them. "I'll give one peaceful night to figure out what to do," he looked pointedly at Goku. "After that we'll figure out what post to give you for the first half of the day. "You are dismissed," with that said, Shuro walked off. Every one just stood in silent until Sanzo spoke.

"Just when I thought my respect of you couldn't get any lower, damn, you people are idiots," he said in fustration.

"Why you-" Gojyo started but Hakkai put a hand on his arm.

"He's right Gojyo," he said low enough so Sanzo couldn't here, or so they thought.

"So, Prince of War, what do you have in mind?" Sanzo asked turning to Homura. "Seeing I can talk to you because you have an ounce of backbone left," he said loudly so they could here. He was just trying to rival them up, so he could get some information. Though, it seemed they knew his ploy, for they didn't have any objections, or perhaps then thought he was right.

"Tournaments," he said.

"Good start," Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette, Gojyo and Zenon fallowing suite. Then everyone sat on a couch, a chair, or a table, and discussed their ideas. Well everyone but Goku, who was looking into space, he was trying to grasp what Shuro said. A peaceful night, did that mean what he thought?

"Monkey!" someone shouted, it was Sanzo.

"Yea?" Goku said absently, if it really was a peaceful night, then he sure as hell wouldn't let it go to waste.

"What's your idea?" Sanzo asked him. Goku thought for a second then looked at the blond.

"A battle league," Goku finally said with a smile.

"That's a great idea Goku," Hakkai said with a smile to match Goku's. They were both sad and forced, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sanzo, the ever observer. They were hiding something, and one way or another he would find a way to get it out of these people. While he was at it, he might as well teach them how to grow a backbone. Sanzo sighed.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do," Sanzo said, what he was referring to, he didn't know himself.

xXx

"There's no way you're going to tell me what's going on here, is there?" Sanzo asked Goku, who was, as usual, looking out the window to the almost new moon.

"No," was Goku's answer, no real big surprise there.

"I don't understand, what has this Shuro done that was so bad?" Goku allowed himself a small chuckle at the man's use of the past tense. Which again, didn't go unnoticed by Sanzo The Observer. For what seemed the hundredth time that, Sanzo sighed and laid on his bed.

"You're not supposed to understand. The Fates, didn't want you to understand," Goku said.

"A Long time ago, some one very important gave me the advice that I live by now," Sanzo said suddenly.

"Hum?" Goku turned to look at him, but the blond was facing the wall.

"'If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha. If you meet your Father, kill you Father. Free of everything, you are bound by nothing. Live the life that is given to you'. Those are the words he taught me," Sanzo said.

"What?" Goku had no clue what he was talking about.

"You'll see soon enough," Sanzo told him, though he had no idea why. "I just hope it's not too late," he finished. Unbeknownst to him, did he realize that the rest of the wing was awake, out of habit, and heard every word he had said. No one could really understand it, they heard the words, but couldn't make anything of it. Perhaps it was too late for them to turn back, too late to make things right. But then again, what was right? Was there any real definition to it? It was like the word 'innocent'; only used in bad jokes.

**Author's Note:**

Well this chapter was a lot longer than I originally planed, eight pages and over 3,500 words, twice as long as my normal chapters. I guess I just got board. That happens sometimes to people when they have no life. Monotony isn't the best thing for me, usually I get creative and in more ways than one. Anyway, this was a weird chapter, wasn't it? Also, I don't want everyone getting the impression that Goku's some kind of slut. It's just that Shuro's is a sick person, and Goku, being the noble monkey he is, doesn't was to see anyone else get hurt more than they have to. And about the OOC'nss, I'm really sorry, I don't usually do that. I just had to change everyone's character around a bit, mostly Sanzo and Goku's. Though, I must say, I like how I put Sanzo's character, and I needed for Goku to have more of a mature character. I wanted Gojyo to have somewhat of New York, well, more of a Long Island, accent. Why, I don't know I guess I just like to write the way I talk. And Hakkai is basically the same, smiling all the time. Anyway, review and let me know.

Inmates number's so far are:

#2504 - Goku  
#6070 - Homura  
#6071 - Shien  
#6072 - Zenon  
#9927 - Kougaiji  
#10086 - Gojyo  
#10087 - Dokugakuji  
#13602 - Hakkai  
#18254 - Sanzo

They go in order of arrival.

_VGT_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I'm still no where close to owning it.

**xXx**

**Muerte Carcel**

**_Chapter Three_**

xXx

_"Give Sorrow words. The grief that does not speak  
Whispers the o'erfaught heart and bids it break."_  
- William Shakespeare

_"Whoever is abandoned by hope has also been abandoned by fear; this is the meaning of the word 'desperate'."  
_- Arthur Schopenhauer

xXx

_It was raining. A harsh bitter, cold rain. Though, he didn't care, all Kouryuu cared about was he beloved master, his father, starring at him. Those painful, honey eyes. Blood was seeping through bullet wounds in his back._

_"Be strong," the brown haired man whispered and fell to the ground, Kouryuu fell with him, blood and water accumulated on his face._

_"No," Kouryuu whispered. Either he didn't hear or notice the blaring sirens in the background. He only clenched his master with one arm and held his gun in the other. _

_"Kouryuu, The River Rat," the dying brunet said with a ghost of a smile._

_"Don't talk," the young man said._

_"Be strong and live the life you chose." The sirens were getting closer. "Remember what I told you," he gasped for air. _

_"'If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha. If you meet your Father, kill your Father. Free of everything, you are bound by nothing. Live the life that is given to you'," the man recited._

_"Very good. At one time, those words will be the only thing you will be able to live by," he coughed up blood, but still smiled weakly. "Remember to always be strong, my son," he said and put a bloodied hand to the porcelain face._

_"Father, no!" Kouryuu yelled as the man in his arms took his last breath. He was still smiling a full-hearted smile. "No!" he yelled again as people came, taking him away from the man and ripping the gun from his hand. "No!"_

_"Quiet!" Someone yelled and hit him in the back of the head with some kind of heavy object._

xXx

"No!" Sanzo yelled and sat up. He quickly shut his mouth, afraid that someone might have heard him. Though, he had no such luck. He turned to see Goku sitting on his bead next to him. Sanzo Stared at him, in which Goku starred back.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed!" Sanzo yelled, though halfheartedly. His nerves were still shot because of the cursed dream he had. Again.

"You were yelling in your sleep," he started solemnly, no hint of emotion crossing his face. "Then you started crying. I can't stand seeing anyone cry," Goku told him and started wiping the moisture off one of the blonde's cheeks.

"Damn!" Sanzo swore and swiped Goku's hand away to wipe his own eyes in embarrassment.

"Why were you crying?" Goku asked.

"That's non of your damn business!" Sanzo yelled. He hopped that Goku didn't hear his voice waver. But then again, he didn't have the best luck in the world. Goku starred at him. Was that pity or concern he saw in those golden eyes? "What the hell are you looking at!"

"You're in pain," Goku stated plainly.

"Yea, it's you being a pain in my ass," Sanzo retorted coldly. Though, Goku didn't seem fazed at all. Was he that transparent? Was the boy that used to insults, or was he able to read his emotions? Both thoughts made him wrench. "What the hell are you still looking at!" Sanzo yelled, trying to cover his own mortification. Before he could react, he was drawn into a tight embrace. Instinctively, he tried to flinch out, but strong arms held him tighter. Sanzo stopped struggling as Goku put the blondes head in his chest. Sanzo did nothing but close his eyes.

"Sleep, and I promise that I'll keep you safe, no matter what," Goku said as Sanzo drifted to sleep. "Nothing will ever harm you."

xXx

"Interesting," Shuro said, pacing in front of the nine men with a paper in hand. "A Battle League?"

"That's what it says," Sanzo said sardonically, but seemingly went unnoticed by the corrupted warden

"It just needs a little changes, then it'd be perfect," he said while scratching things on the said paper. After, he read the document out loud:

Battle League

Regulations:

Only 32 people per week.

_Day One:_  
16 people  
8 matches  
25 minutes each match (at the most)

_Day Two:_  
16 people  
8 matches  
25 minutes each match (at the most)

_Day Three:_  
8 people  
4 matches  
45 minutes each match (at the most)

_Day Four:_  
8 people  
4 matches  
45 minutes each match (at the most)

_Day Five:  
_Remaining 8 people  
4 matches  
45 minutes each match (at the most)

_Day Six:_  
Remaining 4 people - 2 matches - 1 hour each match (at the most)  
Last 2 people - 1 match - 1 hour (at the most)

_Day Seven:_  
Sign up/Practice/Rest

_Rules:_

(1)Disqualified if:  
Killed or killed opponent  
Lost more than a gallon of blood  
Out of ring for more than fifteen seconds  
Unconscious for more than ten seconds

(2)No hitting below the belt

(3)No out side weapons

"You changed the rules around," Hakkai said, fully aware of what he was saying. He wasn't one too much for death, regardless of why he was in prison in the first place.

"I believe it would a lot more interesting around here," Shuro said. If he wasn't too pleased with the idea he was just presented with, he would have noticed that it was Hakkai who had spoke. "So, what does the winner get?" Shuro asked.

"What ever you wan-" Sanzo was interrupted by Gojyo.

"What ever they want," the hanyou corrected. He, and the other seven of them would agree, did not want to leave the decision to the perverted warden. "In reason of course," he added.

"Of course," he said half heartedly. "So, when does this start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," was Sanzo's answer.

"Very well. You'll spend the rest of the day preparing," he said and walked off, with the paper still in hand.

"That couldn't have gone better," Zenon said sardonically.

"Well, lets get to work," Hakkai said with one of those fake smiles that pissed every one off.

"Let's" Sanzo said and walked away with a cigarette in his mouth.

"What's with him," Gojyo asked, looking at the back of the blondes head.

"Who cares," Zenon said while lighting a cigarette of his own and sitting down.

"All right," Hakkai interrupted again. "We'll set up a location, then at lunch, we'll get fighters. Dinner is when we stop excepting entrees. Sense this is the first time, all of us should sign up. It that all right with you Sanzo?" The brunet looked over at him.

"Hn." The said man had his eyes closed with his arms folded across his chest. An ash from the cigarette in his mouth, fell in his lap. It went unnoticed by him.

"Hey, asshole!" Gojyo started. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"He's probably still mad about-" Goku started.

"Monkey," the blond yelled. Goku turned to look at Sanzo, however, he was met face to face, quite literally, with an extremely large and heavy book. Sanzo did not want these people to know how he woke up that night.

"Goddamnit! What the hell was that for!" Goku yelled. What was so wring about telling them? Then Goku stopped his train of thought. He would be being a hypocrite if he said that man should be more open with them.

"Because you're an idiot," he said calmly, interrupting Goku from his thoughts. He was in the same position, except that now the cigarette was now in his hand.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," said, as always, Hakkai, before a fight could break out.

xXx

"Everyone, thank you for sining up and willing to participate," Hakkai told everyone at dinner. "Unfortunately, not all of you will be able to participate in the Battle League this week. However, those of you didn't, will have first priority the following week," the green eyed man smiled evenly. "To see who will be participating, see the bulletin every morning," Hakkai continued. "This weeks entrees along with tomorrow's participants will be posted tomorrow morning. Any questions?" There was none. "All right then, enjoy the rest of your meal," he finished and walked away.

"Well, that went betta then expected," Gojyo said. Hakkai smiled and turned to Sanzo.

"So, how's the counting going?" he asked the blond.

"Besides that the monkey can't count for shit?" Sanzo asked sardonically.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I can't remember if I learned how to count, or even read for that matter," Goku said in his defense.

"There's approximately fifty-eight entrees including our selves," Shien said in a low voice. "I have already chosen that other twenty-three who will be participating, including Shuro," he finished and everyone gasped.

"S-Shuro's fighting too?" Goku asked, he seemed almost terrified.

"It's really no surprise," Sanzo shrugged, he had expected the man to join. Besides, there was no rule as to who could fight.

"So all we need to do is to chose who will be fighting each day?" Hakkai questioned, trying desperately to change the subject somewhat.

"By choosing lots," Homura said plainly and everyone turned to him. Him and Kougaiji were the ones to listened to when they spoke, for they only speak when they have something to say.

"Lots?" Gojyo questioned.

"We equally divide the people between two days. They then draw lots to see who fights who," the war prince finished.

"Brilliant," Hakkai said, of course, smiling. "That simplifies things quite dramatically."

"So, what do we do now?" Goku asked, still stuffing food in his mouth, the whole Shuro thing seemingly forgotten.

"First, you stop talking with your mouth full," Sanzo said, hitting the boy with his infamous dictionary. "Then we figure out which one of us is going to fight tomorrow."

"We will," Gojyo spoke for him and Hakkai.

"So will we," Dokugakuji said, volunteering him and Kougaiji.

"Oh, me too!" Goku said excitedly, though getting all ready chewed food in Sanzo's face. The said man's eyes twitched as the magic book came out of no where.

"Damn Monkey! What did I just tell you about talking with your mouth full!" He yelled, while hitting him with each syllable.

"What about you Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"What day will Shuro be fighting?" he asked. They all looked at Goku, then back at Sanzo.

"The day after tomorrow," most of them seemed to say at the same time. Once more, this didn't go unnoticed by Sanzo. It was truly starting to get on his nerves.

"Then that's when I'll fight," Sanzo said with a tone that dared questioning.

"It's settled then," Hakkai said and smiled, though he did not like the idea that the new inmate could be fighting Shuro. The blond truly didn't know what he was up against, but then again who's fault was that? Theirs of course. Somewhere in the background they heard a familiar ringing. Quietly, Sanzo stood up and walked away.

xXx

"#2504."

"Here."

"#6070."

"Here."

"#6071."

"Present."

"#6072."

"Yea."

"#9927."

"Here."

"#10086."

"Yo."

"#10087."

"Here."

"#13602."

"In attendance."

"#18254."

"Here," came Sanzo's sigh.

"All right, then every one back to your cells," the man said and walked away as the inmates went to their respective cells.

xXx

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Gojyo asked Hakkai. He held the said man close to his chest.

"I don't know Gojyo, I honestly don't know," he seemed sad, as if his happy and cheery facade disintegrated.

"What do ya think about that Sanzo guy?" Gojyo asked and traced his hand under the brunet's shirt.

"He seems to me like the one to change everything," Hakkai told him honestly, leaning into him.

"Really," he raised and eyebrow.

"He ... seems different from the rest of us. He seems almost innocent."

"Innocent ay?" Gojyo smirked. "The monkey said the same thing."

"Well, not necessary innocent, but free. It's as if he thinks he can do anything that he wants and not care about the consequences," Hakkai said thoughtfully, well as thoughtful as he could with Gojyo trailing kisses along his neck. "That's why I think Sanzo should stay away from Shuro for as long as possible. I don't think that man should lose what little he has, even if it's more then we can even speak of."

"We have each other, don't we?" Gojyo said and stopped what he was doing to look at the brunet. "Isn't that enough?"

"But what good is it if we can't even protect each other? We have someone else do it, a child no less."

"It was Goku's choice," Gojyo tried to reason, though he knew this was a losing battle when it came to talking to Hakkai about it. He, him self, didn't even like the idea of what Goku was doing.

"Is that still a reason?" the man ask. Gojyo couldn't answer, and they both knew it.

"Goku has a kind heart, and he doesn't want to see anyone hurt. That's why he does what he does," Gojyo said, while burying his head in the man's neck.

"That's something nether of us have. A kind heart. I would say there was no such thing, if I hadn't know Goku," Hakkai said. "I wonder why none of us take that burden for at least one night?"

"Maybe Goku just knows that we have our own ghost of the past to take care of, before we have new ones." Gojyo told his lover.

"Or perhaps we're just afraid. We're afraid, that's why we let someone take what's not theirs," Hakkai said and Gojyo held him tighter as the warden walked passed their cell. Minutes later, both Goku and Shuro passed their cell. As usual, Goku didn't even glance at them.

"No," Gojyo said suddenly and Hakkai turned to look at the red head. "What burden Goku takes, is no ones to take. What happens with Goku is not supposed to happen."

"I've been here for so long, that I had forgotten what was moral and want wasn't," Hakkai admitted.

"So have I. As has everyone else, including Goku himself."

"I changed my mind," Hakkai said.

"Hu?"

"I believe that this Battle League is a good idea," he said.

"How is that so?" Gojyo asked.

"I think we'll all learn something from it. Something that we have forgotten a long time ago."

"I think you're right," Gojyo agreed.

"I also think we could relearn something from Genjo Sanzo," Hakkai said.

"Well, I don't know about that," Gojyo said solemnly.

"Think what you want," Hakkai smiled, though not a true smile. "Now go to sleep," he said and laid on the bed with Gojyo still holding him.

"Right," he said. Though he knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep until Goku came back. He always stayed up to make sure that the monkey came back in one piece. In the mean time he opted for watching his lover sleep and thinking about what he said. Perhaps they really were afraid. Afraid to face their problems. afraid of a man whom most of them could have taken care of under normal circumstances. Or perhaps they were just afraid of themselves and their past?

xXx

Goku didn't even look at Gojyo when he walked passed his cell. All he tried to do was not limp or look in pain, which he really was in. Shuro had been brutal that night. He didn't want to do this any more, he didn't want to feel this pain any more. Though, he wouldn't be able to live with him self if he gave it to anyone else. He didn't want to see anyone else suffer. Goku stopped to look at the sleeping blood. How glad he was to still see the blond sleeping. He walked to his own bed, but turned again to look at Sanzo. Without thinking, he laid next to the blond. He watched his pale face and moved a piece of yellow hair from his face. Yellow, just like the sun, his sun. Goku started crying, he hadn't cried in years. Not even the times when Shuro was worse than he was that night. Goku cried him self to sleep

xXx

Sanzo had no idea what possessed him to wake up in the middle of the night, he didn't have any dreams, or none that he could remember anyway. Perhaps it was the extra warmth he felt. When his senses came to him, he felt that it was someone else's warmth. He shot his eyes open to see golden orbs.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed, again?" he asked harshly. Goku didn't nothing but look at the blond.

"You have such wonderful violet eyes," the boy said suddenly and made no motion to move. Sanzo was at a lose for words. He didn't know what to say, so instead he said the first words that came to mind, and it wasn't a thank you for the compliment.

"Get the off my bed!" Again, the boy made no move to get off the bed.

"I couldn't sleep," Goku said. Sanzo was going to say something along the lines of him not caring. Though, that's when he saw the tear trails along the boy's cheek. "Can I just stay here until morning?" he asked. For the second time in the past five minutes, the heartless Sanzo was speechless.

"Hn," he said and turned his back. Goku took that as a yes. To push his luck, he put his arms around Sanzo's chest and buried his face in the man's back.

"Good night Sanzo," Goku said. Though, he wasn't expecting an answer, nor did he get one. They both fell into a peaceful sleep, with no nightmares to haunt them.

**Author's Note:**

I want to apologize for my lateness in updates, and I have many reason's for it, but I don't really feel like going into it. My fics may start to become slower in updates because I have two other fics that have to be updated before this, an Inuyasha and Witch Hunter Robin one, and I can't find it in me to abandon either of them for the other. Also, I want to try to make these chapters larger than for my other fics.

I also want to than you all for your reviews, I didn't think I would get over 15 in just two chapters. You reviewers are the only thing that really keeps me going lately. Even the ones that simply say to 'update soon', it makes me feel that people actually want to see more of what I write. Anyway, sorry about the boring A/N. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up.

_VGT_


	4. Chapter Four

Muerte Carcel

Chapter Four

_"Fallow your heart, fallow your dreams. For, even if it's false hope, it never lies."_

Your Truly

_"Live not as though there were a thousand yeas ahead of you. Fate is at your elbow; make yourself good while life and power are still yours."_

Marcus Aurelius

_"The man who has lived the longest is not he who has spent the greatest nymber of years, but he who has the greatest sensibility of life."_

Jean-Jacques Rousseau

* * *

"God damn sun," Sanzo mumbled to him self. It was the first coherent thing he could think of as the bright sun light shown through the small bard window. He opened his deep violet eyes to see bright gold. 

"But it's beautiful," Goku started, "just like you, Sanzo. You look just like the sun," he said smiling. Slightly blushing, Sanzo said the first thing that came to mind.

"Get the hell out of my bed!" Sanzo yelled to the boy.

"I would, but ... um, first you have to let go of me," he said. Sanzo froze, and finally realized that his arms were wrapped around Goku's waste. Still blushing, he threw the boy off his bed.

"What the hell was that for?" Goku yelled at the blond.

"Because you were in my bed," Sanzo said and sat up with his eyes closed.

"But you-"

"By the sound of it, I guess you two are awake," Hakkai said walking in. "Sleep well?" he asked smirking.

"What do you want?" Sanzo asked while changing his shirt. Both Goku and Hakkai stared at him until he turned to face them. "Well?"

"Oh, yes, we were wondering if you and Goku would like to over see the lot drawings?" Hakkai asked.

"Whatever," Sanzo lit up a cigarette and walked passed the two.

"What's with him?" Goku asked as they followed the blond.

"I couldn't tell you Goku," Hakkai told the boy.

"Hey Hakkai?" Goku looked at the taller brunet.

"Yes, Goku?"

"Do you think Sanzo's attractive?" he asked when Sanzo was a good distance away from them.

"Yes, I think he is," Hakkai told the boy.

"Better looking then Gojyo?" Goku asked.

"Now, let's not get too carried away. No one's betta looking then me," the red head walked up the them in the rec. room with the ever present cigarette in his mouth.

"Gojyo, what do you think about Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"I think he's an egotistical asshole," he said without hesitation.

"Gojyo," Hakkai scolded and elbowed him in the stomach.

"I think Sanzo's a person who shouldn't be where he is," Hakkai said.

"Now do you see why I want to protect him?" Goku asked with a sigh.

"I don't know what you see, but I still think he's an asshole," Gojyo said as they entered the mess hall.

"Just you wait, you'll see Gojyo."

"I say, I have to agree with Gojyo," a voice said behind the three getting their food. They turned to see a smirking Zenon. "Though, something is going to happen at Muerte because of that blond," the orange haired man sighed.

"Well," Shien started as they sat at the long table, "at least something will change," he said looking at Goku, who suddenly became quiet and sat in front of the violet eyed blond.

"Anyway," Hakkai said, always the one for a change in topic. "We should hurry and eat so we can start the lot drawings."

"Whatever," Sanzo sighed and started eating. Those people never seize to piss him off. Like he wasn't supposed to hear what they were saying. Did they honestly think he had that bad of hearing?

* * *

"All right," Hakkai started, looking around a rather large room that was literally filled to the ceiling with storage. "We have five hours to get this room cleared out and ready before lunch." 

"But Hakkai, that's too, much work!" Goku wined.

"Yes, Goku, that's why we have to hurry. His Royal Pain in The Ass said to keep what we need and just put the rest out in the court yard." Hakkai told them.

"Let's get started then," Gojyo said.

"Why don't we split up and take different areas of the room, this way we'll get done faster," Dokugakuji suggested.

"Great idea," Hakkai said. "We'll all take a corner and make our way to the center of the room. Gojyo and I will take the far left, Sanzo and Goku can do the other left corner. Homura, Shien, and Zenon can do the far right, and Kougaiji and Doku can get the front right," Hakkai finished and looked around. "Got it?" every one grunted and left to their designated corner.

"Ya know, some times you're just too enthusiastic when it come to cleaning," Gojyo told his lover.

"Oh really," Hakkai said, skeptical.

"But that's what I love about you," the redhead said and gave the man in front of him a chaste kiss before walking off.

* * *

"Hey, Sanzo, what's this?" Goku asked for what had to be the hundredth time in the past hour. 

"I don't know, now leave me alone," Sanzo said irritated.

"But you didn't even look at it," Goku argued.

"I don't have to, now leave me alone," he could have sworn he felt him self forming an ulcer.

"Just look this one time," said Goku.

"All right, but you have to shut up for at least another hour," Sanzo said and turned around. Goku handed him a very old folder with old Chinese writing on it. He was surprised, but even more surprised at what the ancient print said. Written in large symbols, was the name "Son Goku".

"What's it say?" Goku asked, raking Sanzo out of his trance.

"Noting important," the blond said flatly.

"Okay," Goku shrugged his shoulders and brought a few chairs out to the court yard. Sanzo sat with the folder, and before he opened it, a small piece of paper fell out. The writing was also in ancient Chinese. At that moment he was glad his father taught him how to read the almost forgotten language. He picked up the paper and it read;

_Before my memories are lost to the world, I want to say I'm sorry for what I have done. I wish I could be forgiven by the ones I care about, and by my Sun. I will find you all again, not even death will keep us apart, but... I cannot die, so I will suffer hundreds of years of loneliness and not even remember why or what I have done. I will fall asleep and wake up centuries later in a prison, not knowing how I got there or why. All my years of knowledge will be forgotten as if it were never there in the first place. I will wake up as a child again. However, I deserve whatever punishment is bestowed upon me. Until I can forgive myself, I must always be alone and suffer in peril._

_- Son Goku._

He put the letter back in the folder, to take out a painting. He almost dropped it when he saw it. The painting looked a splitting image of Goku. However, the person in the portrait looked much older and wiser, as if he had hundreds of years of knowledge with him. Under the portrait were the ancient words; "Child born of the Earth, to live forever with the knowledge of the ages".

"It can't be," Sanzo said in disbelief.

"What can't be?" Goku asked interrupting Sanzo of his thoughts, who almost jumped three feet in the air. Sanzo, in turn, responded by hitting the little monkey with his trusty dictionary.

"Don't ever do that again," Sanzo yelled.

"Do what?" he asked while cradling his head.

"Sneak up on me like that," the blond said while putting the folder aside.

"I wasn't sneaking. I was cleaning while you were talking to your self," the brunette said in his defense.

"Just ... just don't do it again," Sanzo sighed and put the portrait back in the folder.

"So, what is that?" Goku asked.

"Don't worry about it," was Sanzo's reply.

"Whatever," Goku shrugged and walked off to sort his things out. Sanzo took the picture out again and looked at it then back at Goku.

"I don't believe it," he said again in disbelief.

* * *

"All right, this is the time you've all been waiting for," Hakkai announced to the inmates during lunch. "This event will take place in the old storage room on the first floor," he finished and posted the list of participants, it read: 

**Day one:**

_First match:_

#13025 vs. #16981

_Second match:_

#18250 vs. #10086

_Third match:_

#9927 vs. #17574

_Fourth match:_

#2504 vs. #7979

_Fifth match:_

#10087 vs. #17072

_Sixth match:_

#10720 vs. #13602

_Seventh match:_

#11001 vs. #10902

_Eighth match:_

#12503 vs. #11002

**Day Two:**

_First match:_

#6070 vs. #14907

_Second match:_

#12272 vs. #12113

_Third match:_

#6071 vs. #9982

_Fourth match:_

#18222 vs. Shuro

_Fifth match:_

#16300 vs. #18004

_Sixth match:_

#14307 vs. #6072

_Seventh match_:

#11293 vs. #12750

_Eighth match:_

#18254 vs. #18235

* * *

**Arthur's Note:**

_You'd expect a longer chapter after the very, very, long wait. For that, I'm very, very sorry. A lot has happend over the summer and the passed few months. One thing being that my keyboard dies on me and I wasn't able to use the computer. Another thing was that my heart just wasn't into writing, as you can tell by this chapter. I wanted this to be the longest and best chapter yet, though I only succeded in making it shorter and worse. I also want to thank all you people for the wonderful reviews. I know most people don't like when you tell them to hurry and update, but I love it. I thrive on your reviews. If it weren't for you guys, I might have just given up a long time ago. It makes me feel bad that so many people like this fic, that I haven't updated and when I did the chapter sucked. The next chapter I hope will be better and longer. I know that I was suposed to have them start fighting, but I'm in my deprssed, angst mood right know and I couldn't find any fighing thought to put down. Perhaps the next time I get angry and stop sulkin over nothing, I might just write it better. I'm saying now though, don't expect for things to get any better with my depression. Anyway, with that said, I hope at least one of you has liked this chapter. That's most likely the only way this will seem worth while. Here's something though, I won't simply quite because I feel like it, but don't expect great work from me any time soon._

_On another note;** I absolutly loath this **__**QuickEdit**__** thing!** It was som much better before it was even here. Yes, It may be somewhat convenent, but that's all. So, If anything comes out of sort in the format, don't blame it on me, it's this damn __QuickEdit_. _Oh, and question on this confusing piece of work is always welcome._

_VGT_


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer**: I've been trying to get the rights, but my letters must be getting lost in the mail.

xXx

**Muerte Carcel **

_**Chapter Five**_

xXx

_"A living dog is better than a dead lion"  
_-Ecclesiastes 9:4

_"There is in man an upwilling spring of life, energy, love, whatever you like to call it. If a course is not cut for it, it turns the round it into a swamp"_  
-Mark Rutherford

_"It is not easy to find happiness in ourselves, and is impossible to find it else where"  
_-Agnes Repplier

xXx

"All right, here's what we've all been waiting for," Shuro said to the crowed, with a smirk plastered to his face, as if he were up to something. "However, after some thinking, I have decided to get rid of the third rule entirely," he said as murmurs were heard throughout the former storage room.

"What!" Hakkai said in disbelief. Shuro kept changing the rules he carefully put together.

"It's almost like he wants to turn this into a death tournament," Gojyo said while Shuro kept pumping the bloodlust into the fighting men.

"That's exactly what he wants," Sanzo said as he and Goku walked up to them. "He wants everyone to kill each other. He wanted it ever sense we gave him the idea. Though, in the end, it will backfire," Sanzo finished as Shuro announced the first match.

"Here's the first match of the Battle League. It's number 13025 vs. number 16981," he yelled over the crowed as the two announced men walked into the ring. "Begin!" Shuro yelled as the two men ran to each other and locked blows.

"Wait, are you telling me that if anyone dies it'll be on our necks?" Gojyo yelled over the crowed.

"It that's what you want to believe?" Sanzo said, staring at the mans red eyes. "However, it's done and over with, now we just have to worry about our selves," Sanzo was interrupted by the crowed and the first match was quickly over. Number 13025 came out the victor.

"Time for the second match," Shuro's voice rang out. "Numbers 18250 vs 10086," there was a slight smile as he said Gojyo's number.

"Remember," Sanzo started as Gojyo was walking out to the ring. "This is still our game, don't let him beat us at it." Gojyo just nodded slightly before walking.

"Ready, begin!" Shuro said. The man ran after Gojyo, who just stood in one spot with his hands in his pockets and smirking. Just as the man was about to hit him, Gojyo side stepped, making the man lose his balance and falling flat on his face. When the man got up, he attacked Gojyo again. Though, this time Gojyo hit him in the face, making him fly out of the ring.

"It seems that number 18250 on knocked out. Number 10086 is the winner," Shuro said as Gojyo walked out of the ring. "In the third match, it's number 9927 vs. number 17574."

"Don't be too hard on him," Goku smiled at Kougaiji as he walked out to the ring.

"Begin," Shuro announced.

It was Kougaiji who attacked first. His opponent didn't know what hit him as a powerful kick to the side knocked him out of the ring and into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Number 9927 wins. Winning under five seconds," Shuro smirked as Kougaiji walked out of the ring. "For the next match," Shuro was now grinning widely, "it's number 2504 vs. 7979."

"Well, it looks like it's my turn," Goku couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He looked at Sanzo, who had the ever present cigarette in his hand and didn't say anything. Goku just shrugged and walked out into the ring. His opponent was a big bald youkai, obviously shaved. Goku could swayer that the man was on some kind on muscle enhancing drug, even if he was a youkai. And he could practically smell the arrogance radiating off him.

"Begin," Shuro announced and the bald man went after him. Just before he was consumed in a bare hug, Goku flitted out of the way. The man looked around until Goku taped him on the back. When the man turned around, Goku round housed him in the face and sending the man flying. However, he caught himself and landed. Though, Goku kneed him in the stomach, making the man collapse to the flour unconscious.

"Goku wins," Shuro announced. Sanzo looked at the white haired man. He said Goku's name, not number. He was so close to finding out the truth, he could feel. He knew it had something mainly to do with Shuro and Goku. Feeling someone was looking at him, Shuro turned and looked at Sanzo. The smirk was still plastered to his face as he turned to the crowed and announced the next fight.

"The fifth match is numbers 10087 and 17072."

"Well, I'm up," Dokugakaji shrugged and walking into the ring.

"Begin!"

Dokugakaji did the same as his counterpart, but instead, he punched his opponent in the jaw. Impaling him into the wall and ending the match.

"Another quick victory won by number 10087," Shuro yelled over the crowed. "The next match is number 10720 vs. number 13602."

"Be nice, 'Kai," Gojyo put a hand on Hakkai's sholder. As usual, the green eyed man faked a smile. He really didn't like the continuous chance in the rules, but he would work around them. He walked into the ring and faced his opponent who looked like he had seen far too many days. He was a balding skinny old man.

"Begin," Shuro's voice rang out. Hakkai sighed as the old man ran after him. Hakkai side stepped, keeping his arms folded against his chest. The old man lost his balance and fell on his backside. A bout of laughter rang out. Even Hakkai stifled a laugh behind his hand. Angered, the man got up and ran after him again. Shrugging, Hakkai waited until the old man was close to him; he put up his hand and hit his neck, stopping the man in his tracks. The old man collapsed unconscious to the flour.

"A very non violent fight won by number 13602, but nevertheless interesting," Shuro said distastefully as Hakkai walked out of the ring. "For the seventh match it's number 11001 vs. number 10902," Shuro announced as two man walked into the ring. "Begin!"

"How was that," Hakkai smiled. "Was that too gentle?"

"Don't worry, he'll be humiliated enough," Gojyo laughed.

"Well, if we're done here, I'll be leaving," Shien said and left, followed by Zenon and Homura.

"See ya," Dokugakuji and Kougaiji left.

"This is pointless," was all Sanzo said before leaving as well.

"Should we leave too?" Gojyo asked.

"No, I'll stay here, I want to see how this plays out," Hakkai told his lover.

"Goku?"

"Na, I think I'll stay here too," the boy said and looked back as the seventh match was finishing up.

"Sute ya selves," Gojyo shrugged. "I'm going to try and sneak a shower in.

"All right, I'll see you later," Hakkai said over Shuro's voice and Gojyo walked away.

"The winner of the seventh match is number 10902," Shuro announced at the loser was dragged away in a bloody mess. Nothing too bad, just a badly broken arm and leg. "Now for the eighth and final match. Number 12503 vs. number 11002." Two man came out into the ring, one had a switch blade and the other had a metal rod. "This should be interesting," Shuro said sadistically. "Begin."

"Hakkai, I don't like this," Goku said and looked over at his friend.

"Nether do I Goku, neither do I." Hakkai watched the two go at it. The one with the rod hit the other in the shoulder. The man with the knife slashed the other across the face, followed by a deep slash to the gut. Everyone watched as the blood pored from the wound. The man covered it in a desperate attempt to save his wretched life.

"It looks like number 12503 has won the match," Shuro said, not in the least perturbed.

"Hakkai, he's going to die!" Goku all but yelled.

"No," Hakkai looked in disbelief. He didn't create the rules so that they can kill each other, and he wouldn't have it. Quickly making up his mind, he ran towards the ring.

"Hakkai, don't," Goku yelled after him, already knowing what he was going to do.

"Don't touch him," Hakkai said to a man trying to help. Hakkai put his hands over the seeping wound. "Be still," Hakkai said and closed his eyes. He searched for the power he locked away many years ago. The power channeled through his hands and into the wound. Trying to close it carefully, he closed the internal wound and made his way to the outer layer of skin. Sweat pored from his face as he finished closing the complex wound.

"Well," Shuro's voice rang out. "It looks like we have a healer in our mist." Hakkai looked over at him as the wounded man was taken away. There was a feral grin on Shuro's face as he looked over a Hakkai. "There's some extra time left before dinner, use it wisely," Shuro told everyone as they left, but he never looked away from Hakkai, who still sat in the ring catching his breath. It had been too long sense he had done something like that and was out of practice. He also didn't want everyone to know, especially Shuro, but it was too late for that.

"Hakkai," Goku yelled and ran to his friend. "Are you all right?" he asked while helping him stand. "Come on, you need some rest."

"No, I don't think so," Shuro said, walking up to them. "All this time you had the power of healing and never told me, shame on you," Shuro smirked and turned to Goku. "Hello Goku and nice match." Goku just turned away from the man's gaze. "You, however, need to be punished," he said talking to Hakkai, Goku's face paled.

"No, wait," Goku finally spoke.

"Not even you can do anything, Goku," that sadistic smirk never left his face.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it Goku, I'll be fine," Hakkai smiled and stood on his own.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Shuro mumbled as they walked away.

"He did what!" Gojyo yelled.

"Hakkai used his power in front of everyone, including Shuro. Now Shuro's going to punish him for the deception," Goku told them.

"That sick sonofabitch! I'm going to kill him. I'm going to ring his goddamned neck, I'm-"

"Are you really?" Sanzo asked, looking at Gojyo. There was no malice in Sanzo's questioning tone. "Are you really going to make him pay?" Gojyo said nothing. "In order to beat him at his own game, you play by his rules. It's the old saying of knowing the rules before you can brake them. Do what he wants and expects you to do. Fallow his rules then break them," Sanzo finished at the dinner bell rang, and he walked to the mess hall. They all watched him walk away in bewilderment. It seemed too obvious, yet too difficult at the same time. How could they fallow Shuro's rules if they don't even know what they are? Silently, the seven of them followed the blond.

xXx

After making sure Goku was asleep (at least he looked asleep), Sanzo sat on his be and took out the folder he found earlier that day. He had to have read the letter countless times. Along with the letter and the picture was a book, or journal, but dated over five hundred years ago and it was also written in ancient Chinese. Though, it looked like most of the book was missing. He started reading;

xXx

_I have found the sun, or should I say, I found my sun and it comes by the name of Konzen. I know a creature like me shouldn't think something like this, but he's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, with his long golden hair and cold violet eyes. I met him while I was coming back from my visit with Homura. I literally ran into him while I was running away from the guards (my favorite pass time). Before I could even apologize, he hit me over the head with some kind of paper fan._

_"What the hell did you do that for!" I yelled at him while holding my head. It really didn't hurt, but that wasn't the point._

_"You should watch were your going," he said while the guard finally caught up with me. I expected them to grab me, but they just stopped and stared at the man in front of me._

_"Master Konzen," one of them said while they all bowed. I looked at him than at the guards. I had no idea why they were bowing to him. I have lived in Heaven for quite a while and knew who almost everyone was._

_"Where's Marshal Tenpou?" Konzen asked the guards harshly._

_"He's in his office. We're trying to bring this child to him, he keeps wondering off," another guards said. Now, that really pissed me off. I'm not a child, and everyone knows it. I'm probably older than almost any one in Heaven, give or take a choice few._

_"I'll take him to the Marshal," Konzen told them. "You may leave."_

_"Yes, sir," they saluted at the same time and left._

_"Come," He said and started walking off. Under any other circumstances, I would have refused, but there was something about him that I couldn't quite place._

**X**

_I tried not to stair at Konzen as he knocked on Tenpou's office door. There was no answer. No surprise there. He was probably reading while Kenren tried to preoccupy him. Konzen knocked again and foot steps were heard walking and the door opened._

_"Holy shit!" It was Kenren. He just starred at the blond next to me with a face similar to a fish. "Tenpou!" Kenren yelled, still not looking away from Konzen. He hadn't even noticed that I was there yet._

_"What is it Kenren?" Tenpou asked while getting up from his seat and taking the book with him, using his index finger as a book mark. "Oh, Konzen! What a surprise, it's been a while," I could tell that he was surprised too, but didn't show it as much as Kenren._

_"A few hundred years," Konzen said dryly. No one seemed to notice my presents, so I cleared my throat to let them know that there was someone else there._

_"Hello Goku," Tenpou smiled at me. I've been in heaven for a good fifty years or so and he still greats me the same way. "I see you and Konzen already met?"_

_"Not formally. Though, can you please tell me why Kenren is gaping?" I said while pointing to the said red head._

_"This sonofabitch disappeared almost two hundred years ago, to God only knows where and was never heard from again. And now he just shows up out of no where!" Kenren all but yelled._

_"Yes, it does seem a bit awkward, but perhaps Konzen would tell us about it?" Tenpou asked while looking at the violet eyed man, who had yet to change his stotic expression._

_"I need some well deserved rest first," Konzen said next to me. "I just came by to say I was back. No one better have even looked at my room, or there'll be Hell to pay." As he was saying this, Kenren and Tenpou looked at each other and paled._

_"About that..." Tenpou started._

_"What?" The blond asked skeptically._

_"Well..." Tenpou just couldn't get it out._

_"We needed it for the monkey."_

_"I am not a monkey!" I yelled at Kenren. It was his usual nick name for me._

_"What!" That was Konzen._

_"We had no choice. There was no other room closer and we couldn't chance Goku near the others," Tenpou tried to ease the blond._

_"Yea, it's not like we ever thought you were coming back anyway," Kenren said and Tenpou elbowed him in the stomach. I probably could have counted all the veins that appeared to pop out of Konzen's skin. He took a deep breath and started walking away. He walked into my-his-room, and closed the door._

_"So," I said as we stared at the closed door for a little while longer. "Does this mean that I'm getting kicked out?"_

_"Don't worry," Tenpou said and pushed up his glasses. "You can sleep with me and Kenren." Now, I knew what he meant, but the literal image had already burned itself in my mind._

_"That's all right, I'll find something else. I was thinking about visiting Nataku, if he's not busy," I said and Tenpou shrugged. "By the way, what did you need me for? The guards said that you needed to see me?" I asked._

_"Oh, that was Kenren that needed you," Tenpou said and pointed a thumb at the red head next to him._

_"That's right," Kenren said, come with me. I need to talk to you," he looked over his shoulder at Tenpou who just shrugged and walked back into the library office._

_"What is it?" I asked. If it involved Tenpou not knowing, than it must have been something interesting, I thought._

_"Tomorrow's Tenpou's birthday, and I was wondering-"_

xXx

Sanzo turned the page, only to find that it was missing and another entry started. He was getting quit interested. It sounded so surreal that it couldn't have been someone's journal. Though, a lot of things bothered him. First was the mention of Homura, wheather it was the Homura that he knew, he didn't know, nor come up to an explanation as to who. Another thing that bothered him, was that Goku's name was mention and that someone named Goku seemed to be writing it. Though, what bothered him most, was that the description of Konzen made it seem that he looked exactly like Sanzo him self. Sanzo just shook it off as sleep depravation, and put his head on the pillow and slept as best he could.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First and for most, I would really like to apologize for my lateness. I have countless reasons behind it, most of which I don't want to gointo. One is that my computer must have been made from the deepest pit of Hell. Anyway, I would really like to thank those who are still reading this; and to those who aren't, it's all good, I won't hold it against you. Any kind of errors (spelling and such), are regards to that I don't have a spell checker and I can't have a beta because my e-mail is all but useless. Though, I will see if I can edit it on my school computer. So, please don't correct my spelling and grammar, I know it's there even after I re-read at least five times.

On another note, I must say, I like how this chapter came out. I have many ideas for the next chapter and a few more to come. I have something very interesting to do to Hakkai, and it's not what you think. I hope you all know by now that Shuro is one sick individual. As for the whole journal thing, don't worry if you didn't understand the reason for it, but it was written by the past Goku. Here's one thing for you though, it does involve Homura, and that's all the spoilers I'm going to give you.

Anywho, I really hope to get the next chapter up soon, without such a long wait, like this one.

See ya,

_VGT_


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** Well, they got back to me on my letters, and recommended me to this nice mental institution... 

xXx

**Muerte Carcel**

**_Chapter Six_**

xXx

_"The old law about 'an eye for an eye' leaves everybody blind"_  
- Martin Luther King, jr.

_"It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye, then hey, free eyeball"_  
- random keychain

xXx

"Now what to do with you?" Shuro said, pacing the room and looking at Hakkai. Hakkai just stood, face hardened and emotionless. He knew that it would be pointless to defy what ever Shuro had planned for him, he just hoped that it didn't involve anyone else he knew. "I can't have fun with you, Goku's the only one who can please me now," Shuro grinned.

"Why do you do that?" Hakkai whispered and didn't look at the man. He didn't have to, to know that the man stopped pacing. Hakkai Had no idea why he just said that, usually he's a man who thinks before he speaks. Perhaps it was because of Sanzo's new influence, or maybe it was because he was finally fed up with everything.

"What did you say?" In an instant, Shuro was in front of the brunet. It took every ounce of Hakkai's will power not to look in the man's eyes. He didn't answer as rationality kicked back in.

"I know what it is?" Shuro smirked. "It's that blond. Ever sense he came everyone has been being defiant and always asking questions. It never used to be that way." Hakkai finally looked at him. Shuro looked as if he was thinking hard, and after a little while, he finally spoke. "Ah, I have the perfect punishment. The Labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" As mush as Hakkai tried, his vocal cords didn't want to listen to his reasoning mind.

"Did you know that this prison was built by the gods?" Shuro regained his pacing. "There's a labyrinth below here, whoever goes in, never comes out. Too bad they do an annual check of this place, or I would send you all there."

"You want to put me in this Labyrinth?" Hakkai had to ask.

"Oh, no, no, no," Shuro laughed. "I'm going to put that blond in there and let you live to tell the tall," Shuro continued laughing. Hakkai was shocked, Sanzo hadn't done anything.

"But you can't do that," Hakkai shot back. It's Hakkai's weakness, to care about other's, including complete strangers who don't deserve it, which was the entire reason he was there in the first place. Within seconds, Shuro was in front of Hakkai and lifting him up by his neck.

"I can, and I will," Shuro all but growled.

"But ... why?" Hakkai choked out.

"It'll be fun," a feral grin spread it self across Shuro's face. He then threw Hakkai into the wall, knocking his glasses off.

"However," Shuro walked over to the man, "you still need to be punished." He picked Hakkai up again by the neck. "Such Beautiful eyes. I don't know how I never noticed before." Hakkai's entire body froze in fear. He prayed beyond hope that Shuro wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. "Just like emeralds." Shuro's smirk never left his face.

For Hakkai, time seemed like it had slowed. At lightning flash speed, Shuro snatched Hakkai's right eyes out and dropped him to the floor. Numbing pain was all Hakkai felt. He was clenching his right eye socket and screaming in agony. Tears of Blood were seeping through his fingers as agony wrenched throughout his soul.

"I think I'll keep this. It is quite beautiful," Shuro said and held the eyes in his hand. "Stay here. Sooner or later, I'll send the doctor in," Shuro finished and left the screaming half blind man to his own devices.

xXx

A frightening chill ran it's coarse down Gojyo's spine, making him freeze as he heard haunting footsteps down the hall. Seconds later, Shuro appeared in front of his cell, holding something in his hand. Gojyo's heart stopped. Shuro was holding an eye, a beautiful green eye. A green eye that he never get tired of looking at. A green eye that belonged to his one and only love. Gojyo was shell-shocked. He couldn't do anything, couldn't even say anything. All he could do was stair at the round object in the other man's hand.

Shuro laughed like a mad man. Gojyo's hatred for the man in front of him went to a new height. Gojyo wanted to rip through the bars, youkai wards be damned. He wanted to kill Shuro with every fiber of his being. However, Sanzo's words ran throughout his shocked mind; 'Know the rules before breaking them'. Shuro was still laughing as he walked to the next cell, all he heard was Gojyo's yelling and something rather hard hitting the metal bars. Shuro stopped laughing as he stood in front of Goku and Sanzo's cell. As expected, Goku was up waiting. He turned to face the bars while they were opining. Little did the two know that Gojyo's out burst woke the blond up, who was pretending to sleep.

"Where's Hakkai?" Goku said while siting up.

"Don't worry," Shuro smirked. "He's in good hands," with that, he revealed what was in his hand.

"Oh gods," Goku gasped. Sanzo was itching to turn around and see why the boy gasped. "How could you?" Goku was horrified.

"My, My, it seems everyone wants to be defiant sense that blond showed up," Shuro walked into the cell. "But no matter, I'm going to change that."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked as a chill ran down his spine.

"He's going to be punished," Shuro was starting to walk over to Sanzo.

"No wait!" Goku shot up out of his bed. "Pleas don't, take me, please!" he all but begged.

"Don't worry, Goku," Shuro turned to the boy and kissed him painfully while putting his free hand in Goku's paints, stroking the boy for a while. Goku inadvertently moaned against Shuro's mouth, and again cursed his traitorous body. It took every ounce of Sanzo's will power to not turn around and confront the seen that was taking place not two feet from his bead. Suddenly, Shuro pulled away from the boy, leaving him with a painful erection. "You're the only one for me," Shuro smirked and whispered into Goku's ear. He turned and continued walking to the blond. Just as he was about to grab his hair, Sanzo's hand shot out and gripped Shuro's wrist. "Well, it looks like someone's awake," if it were possible, Shuro's smirked widened. He could see the anger in Sanzo's eyes. Yes, he would have fun.

"At least I've found the missing peace of the puzzle," Sanzo retorted and regained his composer while throwing Shuro's wrist away from him. He stood while tucking the journal in the back of his pants so Shuro wouldn't find it. For some reason, he knew that there was no way he could let the man get a hold of it.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you're going to get yours."

"Oh really, what did you have in mind?" he asked sarcastically. "There's no way in the seven hells I'm letting you touch me," he said disgustedly, noticing what Shuro held in his hand.

"Please don't, Shuro" Goku said from behind the platinum blond. Shuro turned to look at Goku.

"You must really want to protect this man. You've never said my name before," Shuro continued smirking. "Say it again, and I might just spare him." Goku bit the inside of his mouth before speaking.

"Shuro," he said, looking at the ground ashamed.

"Isn't the most wonderful thing you've ever heard?" Shuro turned to look at Sanzo. "Hearing you name come from the lips of the most beautiful angel" For some strange reason, that comment got to him. He didn't like how Shuro was talking about Goku. An overwhelming feeling to protect the boy overcame him. The need to protect him was like the sun needing to protect the earth.

"Goku don't," Sanzo said simply and calmly. Both pair of eyes turned to him, one surprised and the other furious.

"What did you say?" Shuro growled. Calmly, Sanzo looked straight into Shuro's eyes.

"I told the monkey not to listen to you," was Sanzo's response.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Sanzo gave Shuro a smirk to rival his own.

"I finally know your rules," Sanzo remarked chillingly. Shuro kicked him into the closest wall, making Sanzo collapse to the grown out of force. Shuro laughed again ad Sanzo stood.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Sanzo couldn't take it anymore. Instead of using his trump card, he wouldn't make the same mistake as Hakkai, he punched Shuro in the man's eye, making the man step back.

"No, I believe you have no idea who you are dealing with," Sanzo said in a deep, low voice. Shuro put his fingers in his mouth and tasted blood. No one in that prison hafd ever made him bleed before. After the shock ran off, he went after Sanzo and kneed the blond in the stomach. Before Sanzo had time to compose himself, a fist landed itself on his back. Shuro picked Sanzo up by his neck and lifted him in the air. Sanzo's hands were on his wrist in an attempt to loosen the grip, but to no anvil. Sanzo could see black spots forming around his eyes. He was blacking out from lack of air.

"No, stop!" was the last thing he heard before succumbing to the darkness. Goku's tight grip Shuro's arm and hard, cold look made Shuro stop before killing Sanzo.

"You want to protect him?" Shuro asked. Goku didn't say anything, he just continued looking in Shuro's eyes and letting go of his arm. Looking away, Shuro let go of Sanzo neck to put him over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do with him?" Goku asked defeated.

"I'm giving him to the gods," was Shuro's simple remark and left the cell, closing the bars after him.

Everyone in the 3E-Wing watched as Shuro carried and unconscious Sanzo over his shoulder. After Shuro was gone, Goku broke down to his knees and cried. He had failed, he had failed to protect the sun.

"So it begins," Homura said to no one as he heard Goku's crying, Gojyo's yelling, and everyone else's whispering. "Konzen, Just make sure history doesn't repeat it's self." Homura looked out the window to the night sky. "History must not repeat itself."

xXx

**Author's Note:**

... Well, I'm guessing that nobody was expecting that, ne? If you did, then you are really good at 'thinking outside the box'. In my first draft, I had Hakkai go to the labyrinth, but then I thought that the story would flow a bit more if Sanzo went, and besides, Hakkai went through enough in this chapter, dontchya think? Now, I know you'll all thinking that this labyrinth thing is all but pointless right? Well, I have very big plans for this. I would give you a hint, but I know a lot of people would guess it. Though, here's a little something, in a way it involves Homura and Sanzo. Does that help at all? If it doesn't then hopefully you'll get it by next chapter.

I know that this is short, but the good news is that Chapter Seven is done and I'm already getting ideas for Chapter Eight down on paper. Chapter Seven should be out within a week, I just have to type and edit it. The reason I ended this where it is, because I want the next part to be more developed. I have finally found a solid plot for this story, can anyone see it? On another note, I really would like to thank those of you who have reviews this story.

I was rereading the reviews the other day and it gave me such a great feeling that I just couldn't stop writing. Reviews are a major percentage in making writers continue. I know that if I didn't have such wonderful reviewers, this story would still be on the back burner. For that I really want to thank every one who's reading this story, even if your reviewing or not, I'm just glad that people are reading this story.

_On a completely different note:_

I have Saiyuki C2 with Sanzo/Goku, Gojyo/Hakkai, Konzen/Goku, and/or Kenren/Tenpou pairings, but they must be tasteful and no higher then a T (PG-13) rating. For anyone that wants to join just mention it in a review, see the ff . net message board, or see my bio.

Also, I just finnished setting up a message board of my own, if you want, you guys can go check it out. Look in my bio for the link.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, if you didn't, then wait to kill me until the next one comes out.

VGT


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Saiyuki 

xXx

**Muerte Carcel**

**_Chapter Seven_**

xXx

_"In spite of everything, I still beleave that there's good in people"_  
- Anne Frank (not exact quote, but close enough)

_"The things we run from we run to."  
_- Robert Anthony

xXx

"Hakkai!" Gojyo yelled and ran to the man in the infirmary. He hadn't even gotten his breakfast. He had a psychical need to see his lover.

"Gojyo," Hakkai whispered, trying to smile but he was in too much pain to even fake one.

"Oh my god, 'Kai, what the hell did he do to you!" Gojyo was almost in tears. Hakkai's whole head was bandaged except for his left eye, and a patch of blood were he's right eye was supposed to be.

"Where's Sanzo?" Hakkai asked instead of answering.

"I don't know. The sonofabitch took him last night," Gojyo answered and took his lover gently in his arms.

"He's in danger, Gojyo." Hakkai said while resting his splitting head against the other man's chest.

"I don't care right now, all I care about right now is you," Gojyo rubbed the small of Hakkai's back. "I love you so much Hakkai."

"I love you too Gojyo," Hakkai clenched Gojyo for all he was worth.

"Hakkai!" Goku yelled and ran into the room. "Are you all right?" he asked with eyes puffy and read from crying.

"Goku," Hakkai said sympathetically and let go of Gojyo. "Come here," Goku ran to him and Hakkai held him like an older brother would. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save him."

"Nether could I," Goku said, " I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you either."

"No," Hakkai said sternly and drew Goku at arms length so he could look at him, but Goku couldn't bare looking at the man's deformed face. "Listen to me Goku, there's no need for you to protect us, there never was. We can all protect our selves," Hakkai tried to reason, but deep down, he knew he couldn't change Goku, it was in his nature to protect others, even if they deserve it or not.

"But, you and ... Sanzo..." Goku looked down, still not able to look at Hakkai or Gojyo. Hakkai painfully forced his smile.

"I'm fine now, see," He forced Goku to look at him, even though he felt far from fine. He just didn't want to worry the boy even more. "I'm not totally blind."

"But what about Sanzo. _He _took him last night, and only said that he was going to give Sanzo to the gods. I don't know what to do Hakkai. I want to save Sanzo, not only from _him_ but from Sanzo him self, I still believe that there's good in him. But. now I don't even know where he is."

"I know why he said that he was giving him to the gods," Hakkai told him. "This prison was built by the gods and there's an underground labyrinth here. That's what he doing with Sanzo, so you know he's not doing anything physical to him."

"Yea, and the blonde's a remorseful person, he'll find a way out," Gojyo said. It seemed that Hakkai's fake smile was contagious as Gojyo smiled at the boy.

"We have to save him!" Goku yelled and jumped back.

"How do you plan to do that, Son Goku?" a new voice said from the doorway. They all turned in surprise.

"Oh, Homura," Hakkai said surprised. "Concerned for my health?"

"Hardly," was Homura's simple response and he turned to Goku. "How do you plan on helping him?" Homura asked.

"I don't know," Goku said and looked at his feet. "But we have to think of something." Homura laughed.

"Don't worry, that blond is very resourceful," Homura looked at Goku. "He will get out."

"How do you know?" Hakkai asked.

"Because," Homura stopped, debating to tell them or not. What he was about to say next would start everything into motion. "He helped build it," the raven haired man finished quickly and walked out before the three had a chance to ask questions. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they would remember their past lives.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Gojyo yelled.

"Couldn't tell you. I'm surprised he took the time out to talk to us," Hakkai said and put this splitting head back on the pillow. No matter what he tried, the pain just wouldn't go away. Before Goku could say anything, the signal for breakfast rang.

"Bye, Hakkai," Goku said and quickly ran out of the infirmary to catch up with Homura.

"Aren't you going Gojyo?" Hakkai asked when the red head sat in the chair nest to the bed.

"Are you kidding me! I'm not leaving you alone." Gojyo said. "Penalty be damned." Knowing there was no way to change his lovers mind, Hakkai just smiled.

"I love you, Gojyo," Hakkai said and held out his hand.

"Love you too, 'Kai," Gojyo said and tightened his grip on the other's hand. "And I will find a way to make that man pay. It's only a matter of time before we know his rules."

"Yes, I just hope that Sanzo's all right," Hakkai whispered.

"Me too."

"I just feel like it's my fault, he didn't do anything."

"The nice shiner on the son of a bitch's face says other wise," Gojyo smirked.

"You're kidding?" Hakkai asked surprised.

"No, Sanzo stuck up for the monkey, and punched him in the face," Gojyo grinned.

"Perhaps all hope isn't lost," Hakkai whispered.

"Yea, and to think that our hopes are held by an arrogant blood and a monkey. That's irony for ya?" Gojyo said bitterly.

"Better than no one at all," Hakkai said while drifting off to sleep. "All there is to do is to pray," Hakkai closed his one eye. "And hope," he finished as sleep over took him.

"Just to pray and hope," Gojyo echoed as he watched his lover sleep.

xXx

Somewhere there's a pond with beautiful lilies flouting around. Where a goddess sits in her chair looking into the pond with great amusement.

"So it finally begins. Do keep it interesting dear Konzen," the old goddess said with a voice dripping in amusement.

"Merciful Goddess!" Jiroushin yelled and ran to his mistress staring into the pond. Kanzeon chose to ignore the other god for a few more seconds before he came into view. "Merciful Goddess, your nephew has just been sent to the labyrinth."

"Yes, I know already," she said, not looking at him.

"What are you going to do?" Jiroushin asked.

"Hum," she said and stood while pacing in front of the small pond. "Perhaps," she put her finger to her chin. "Perhaps it's time for me to make an appearance," Kanzeon smirked.

"Merciful Goddess, if I may, what are you talking about? Make an appearance?" Jiroushin asked the goddess of mercy.

"Yes, I'm going to earth to see to things personally," she smirked.

"But how!" Jiroushin practically yelled.

"You worry too much, Jiroushin," she looked at him. "Besides, when I'm gone, you'll take my place." She sat in her chair.

"But-"

"Quite, and stop worrying. This has turned out to be quite an interesting day. Let's see how much enjoyment was can get out of it," She smirked and continued looking on the pond.

xXx

_**Author's note:**_

Well, that was another short chapter, but it was sort of a the second part to the last chapter.

So, how'd you guys liked this chapter? Did, you figure out what the labyrinth thing is about? Clue: Homura said it in four words.

In the next chapter we take a look at what Sanzo's doing, some more journal entries, and of coarse the second round of the battle league commences.

Anyway, on to something totally different.

_Can someone PLEASE, PLEASE make a Gravitation C2 with Ryuichi/Tatsuha parings! I want to make one, but will only allow you to have one. Please, if someone makes one, I'll be more then happy to join. I really like them together, and would like to see other fics with them._

VGT


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** No matter what, in this life time, or the next, I will never own Saiyuki. The boys belong to Kazuya Minekura, and (hopefully) always will. 

xXx

**Muerte Carcel**

**_Chapter Eight_**

xXx

_"To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven"_  
- Ecclesiastes 3:1

_"The true way goes over a rope which in not stretched at any great height but just above the ground, It seems more designed to make men stumble than to be walked upon"_  
- Franz Kafka

xXx

When Sanzo woke up, he was surrounded by an erie yellow/brown light, and laying on something hard. Sitting up and opining his eyes, he looked around and found that he was in some sort of hallway. However, the only light seemed like it was coming from the walls itself. The air was stall, but still breathable, and the only sound that could be heard, was his own breathing.

"Where in the hell am I?" Sanzo asked and the only response he got was his own echo. He stood and held his head, Feeling dizzy, he grabbed the wall for support, but for some reason, that made his head hurt even more. Almost as if someone was taking a sledge hammer to his head, a single image came to him. It was of a man who looked just like him. Except this man had longer hair and softer eyes, and was also clad in light lavender.

The only thing Sanzo could do to stop the headache was too sit back down. The image felt so similar to him, but he was sure that he had never see that man before. While sitting, he felt for his pockets and a smirk came to his face. His cigarettes and lighter were still there. Without hesitation, he lit one and the smoke quickly filled his lungs, the nicotine doing wonders for his nerves. It wasn't until he was finished with his last drag, did he searched the rest of his pockets, and find the old journal. Sighing, he decided to read the next entry. Perhaps reading would help his headache go away, and the strange image. Careful not to touch the wall, he opened the book.

xXx

_Perhaps I should start from the beginning._

_Tenpou party was quite ... well, interesting. I don't know if alcohol is legal in heaven, but Kenren was able to get a lot. I only had sips of wine, alcohol really hold no appeal to me. The only ones there were Tenpou, Kenren, Konzen, and myself. Konzen only had a few beers. Kenren and Tenpou, however, were gone. Tenpou never really striked me as the type to get drunk, Kenren I can see, but not Tenpou._

_Konzen just sat in a corner with his beer, and I sat in the other corner with my still untouched glass of wine. We watched as Kenren and Tenpou made even more of a mess in the small library. They were dancing with each other to music that only they could here. Though, Tenpou's library is littered with books, so they were tripping over some stack of something. Yea, I stopped laughing after the first half hour. Monotony is what drove me to Konzen, and of course the constant starring at him. I thought that it was time for a formal introduction as I walked over to the blond._

_"Hello," I said and sat next to him._

_"Hin." he regarded me with a grunt and took another swig of his beer. For a minuet or two, I stared at his profile, with his beautiful shining, gold hair._

_"Just like the sun," I said my thoughts out loud before I had time to realize._

_"What?" he asked and turned to me. Well, it was too late to fix the damage, so why not go with it?_

_"You're hair, it looks just like the sun," I said with a smile. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't hide his surprise. But before he could come up with an answer, non other then the merciful goddess had to walk in Tenpou's library. Both Kenren and Tenpou stopped their dancing and groping (because they didn't realize they were doing it, at least that's what they said)._

_"Hello Konzen," Kanzeon said with that conniving smirk plastered to her face. "How has my dear nephew been on earth?" she asked. I was surprised, I didn't know that she had a nephew, but then looking at both of them, I could notice the similarities. Except that Konzen has hair as gold as the sun, and Kanzeon has hair as black as hell._

_"I've done what you've asked, what else do you want from me?" he asked sardonically._

_"Don't worry, Konzen, it's nothing big. I just want to Goku here, in your care." If it could, her smirk widened. Before Konzen could, I spoke up._

_"With all due respect, Merciful Goddess, but I can care for myself," I said with forced respect. I have nothing against her, it's just something about her that just creeps me out._

_"I know Goku," she said in a patronizing tone and knelt down to whisper in my ear. "But I want you to crack the ice around his heart," she told me and stood to speak with Konzen. "I want you to look after Goku," she then turned to Kenren and Tenpou, who had half their cloths on and reeked of alcohol. "Since his former keepers are hardly capable of taking care of even themselves," she said._

_"We can 'splane," Kenren said while trying to stand at the same time. I wasn't working. Kanzeon just smirked even creeper._

_"Sure," she said and turned to Konzen and I. "Come, let's leave these two alone. Oh, and happy birthday, Tenpou," she said before we left them in the library._

_"Listen here you old hag-" Konzen started, finally had enough of the goddess._

_"Listen to me Konzen," she interrupted seriously. I was surprised, because I've never seen her serious before. "I know your full report's going in, but I want to know how it went first hand," she said, it didn't seem like she cared that was there. Konzen sighed before answering._

_"It want as well as expected, besides the fact that it took too long. The prison and the labyrinth have been built to perfection," he said as I leaned my back against the wall. A prison, so that's what he was doing on earth?_

_"That's good, what did you name it?" she asked, as if only interested in the name._

_"Muerte Carcel," was his simple answer. I thought it was odd, didn't that mean "Death Prison"?_

_"How ironic," she grinned and almost started laughing. "It seems like you have a sense of humor after all, Konzen dear. Gods aren't allowed to kill, yet you name the God's prison 'Death'." She smirked._

_"If you're finished, I'll go now," Konzen started to leave._

_"Oh, don't forget your pet," she and both Konzen and I turned to glare at her. Before we could say anything, Kanzeon was gone._

_"Monkey, let's go," Konzen said. He got that from Kenren, I'll have to remind myself to say something to him._

_"I am not a monkey," I said in protest while he walked into his-our-room._

_"You sure as hell act like one," he said. Before I could say anything, I had a blanket and a pillow thrown at me. "You sleep on the floor. If you snore, I kill you. Do not wake me up for anything, or I kill you."_

_"Yes, your highness," I mocked. I couldn't help with the remark. He just glared at me and didn't say anything while lying in the bed. "'Night Konzen," I said before lying on the pillow and falling asleep. Perhaps I was more tired then I thought._

xXx

Sanzo just starred at the worn journal page. Did that just say what he thought it did? It was at that moment, that Sanzo knew the journal was real. But it didn't make any sense. It was dated over 500 years ago, and the book itself looked like it was from 500 years ago, so it couldn't have been a fake. But 'how' would who ever wrote it know about Muerte Carcel, or even the labyrinth he was currently in?

Sighing, Sanzo put the book away, it seemed that every time he read the damned thing, he would only get more questions. Besides, reading would get him no where in getting out of the labyrinth. He stood as best he could, but it still felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer to his head. But a mere headache wasn't going to stop him from getting out.

Though, which way should he go? He thought while looking from his right to his left.

Right. A voice said in the back of his mind. So, without thinking he went right, careful not to touch the glowing walls.

xXx

"What a shit hole this became," the Merciful Goddess said standing in front of the prison gates. She was warring a black pin striped business suit with a short mini skirt, thin high heals and black brief case.

"Merciful Goddess, please, your language," Jiroushin said at her side.

"Jiroushin, I'm fine, you may leave now," Kanzeon said and started walking to the building. She showed her ID to receptionist.

"Miss Kanon?" he said looking at her ID. She just smiled at the young man.

"Yes, I am the health inspector. I wish to talk to someone regarding this issue," she said. The man behind the desk nodded and went to the phone, a few minutes later he returned.

"Everyone's in the old storage room. The Battel League is going to start soon. So you can go there and talk to Shuro," he said. "Do you need directions?"

"No, thank you. I'll find my own way,' she finished with a small bow of the head and walked past him to the old storage room, where she knew the way by heart. It was going to be an interesting day indeed. She ignored all the cat call and whistles from men who hadn't seen a woman in years. Everyone stopped and looked at her in surprise, everyone except Homura, Shien, and Zenon.

"My, my, my, what a peace of work," Shuro said and walked over to her.

"Shuro I presume?" she said with a smirk and extended her hand.

"The health inspector?" he asked and took her hand.

"So, what is the 'Battle League' I was hearing about?" she asked with fiend ignorance.

"Why don't you stick around and find out?" Shuro grinned.

"I think I just might. In the mean time, I'll just go around and ask some of the inmates questions," she finished talking to him and walked in the direction of Goku.

"Hello," she said, now smiling. "I'm Kanon," she held out her hand to him.

"Goku," he said detached, looking in her violet eyes. To him, the woman looked familiar.

"It's nice to meet you, Goku," she smiled but her eyes darkened. "How are you treated here?"

"It's a prison, how do you think we're treated?" Gojyo butted in, knowing Goku would be uncomfortable with the question.

"I'm sorry if that was a rude question," she said and smirked again. "And you are?"

"Gojyo," he said.

"It's nice to meet you Gojyo." There was something about the woman's smirk that made the red head uneasy. After shaking Gojyo's hand for a little more then necessary, Kanzeon made her way over to Homura, Shien, and Zenon. Homura just glared at her as she walked over.

"What about you, are you treated well?" she asked with a dark tone.

"Well, enough," he said bitterly.

"That's good, because I wouldn't want to report anything to The Powers That Be," Kanzeon said smoothly. If looks could kill, The merciful goddess would have been dead centuries ago.

"The second round of the Battle League will start in ten minutes. Fighters, get ready," Shuro finished and everyone took their places while Kanzeon took a seat. She couldn't let an opportunity like actually watching them fight pass her by. Her sadistic curiosity got the better of her.

xXx

Author's Note:

Well, I finally got off my lazy sick ass and typed this, I wanted to get this out my the 17th, MC's birthday, but I was too damned sick. So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? You want me to die? Just let me know. How did everyone like Kanzeon's part? I liked it. Something about her acting like that just makes it better. But can't you picture her like that? I think that I can actually see her warring a suit and saying "What a shit hole". Don't know why, but I like her character.

Though, I have a few question's I would like to ask my fateful readers. For this story, would you all like to have shorter chapters with shorter updates, or longer chapters with longer updates? Also, another question; do you guys think I should edit this so ff . net doesn't take this off. In other words, should I take out the parts so I don't get reported?

Other then that, I decided to respond to my lovely reviewers. Because, I don't think that I'm responding enough to you guys, and without you, this story wouldn't be possible.

_cesmith:_ I want to say thank you for all your help with this story over the year. It really means a lot to me. Thanks again.

_narrizan:_ I'm glad you like this story! You reviewed about twn minutes before I posted this chapter. Yea, yea, I thought I fixed that typo when I went through the chapters. Oh well, can you tell me what chapter that was in?

_sanzoaddict:_ I hope you like this chapter. I've already created a gravi C2, but you already know that ;).

_lovi:_ I'm glad that you like this story, and I'm happy that you think this is interesting.

_samu-saru-san:_ Here's the next chapter, so please don't turn me into a monkey minion!

_Mizuki hikari:_ I want to know what will happen to Sanzo and the others too. But no worries, something very interesting will happen to them.

_who knows:_ You really think this story's addicting?

_Kali Swifteye:_ Well, I hope that you have more of an understanding of the labyrinth with this chapter.

_saiyukigirl:_ Emotions in a bad way, or a good way? Yea, yea, I know about the spelling, but there's not much I can do about that. I hate rereading chapters three times right after I type it. It's very irritating sometimes.

_LIghtwalker:_ Thanks for the review.

_Kai/Ray:_ Thanks for the review. Sorry about the lack of 39, but I am trying to get some Konzen/Goku in as much as possible.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki, It will always belong to Kazuya Minekura. 

xXx

_**Muerte Carcel**_

_Chapter Nine_

XxX

_"The purpose of life is a life of purpose"_  
- Robert Byrne

_"Lives of great men all remind us We can make our lives sublime,  
And, departing, leave behind us Footprints on the sands of time."_

-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
_ A Psalm of Life_

XxX

"Father, you must leave, they're coming!" Kouryuu begged as his father just stood in the rain smoking his pipe.

"Let them come," the brown haired man said coolly.

"But they will kill us!" Kouryuu tried to reason. "There's too many youkai, and they will kill us." He was annoyed with his father's cool composure. Did Koumyou Sanzo not know the youkai came to kill him this time? That they, two humans, were out numbered at least ten to one? They could not kill them all.

"Remember what I told you?" Koumyou asked, not looking at his foster son.

"'If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha. If you meet your Father, kill you Father. Free of everything, you are bound by nothing. Live the life that is given to you'," Kouryuu recited with gritted teeth. "I don't see what that has to do with anything now. We have to run."

"I will run no longer," Koumyou Sanzo said and turned to his son with a smile. "I am finished with running. Let the youkai give me what I deserve, let them have their vengeance."

"But you don't deserve to die!" Kouryuu all but yelled.

"Remember, every one deserves their vengeance," his father said and looked to the sky. "It looks like rain, pity," he said to no one in general.

"If you will not defend your self, than I will defend the both of us!" Kouryuu said bitterly and stormed in the house.

XxX

Sanzo griped the wall and his head for dear life. It was the first time that memory came back to him sense his imprisonment. It was a memory he never would have liked to think about again. It was one of the last conversations ha had with his father, and he was so goddamed bitter about it! Sanzo punched the strange glowing wall, and received a sharp pain through his arm. While holding his arm to his chest, he looked at the wall. It was almost like it was protecting itself when he hit it.

"This is madness!" Sanzo yelled, but no one could hear him. From what he could tell, he'd been wondering through this labyrinth for at least a day of two, with no food or water. Although he himself could survive at least a week without either, it's not something he would like to do. With a sigh, he kept walking. He didn't know how he knew the way, he just did. It was almost as if the map was engraved into his head.

"Dammit," he sighed again softly. All he could to do was fallow his instincts and think of Shuro. Everyone deserves his vengeance, he thought bitterly.

xXx

"In the first match we have number 6070 vs. 14907," Shuro announced as Homura and another man made it to the ring. Well, he was more like a boy, he had long brown hair, with odd color eyes, one green and the other blue. How ironic, Homura thought as they approached each other. "Begin!" Shuro's voiced boomed.

Thinking to make it a quick fight, Homura went after the boy. But in either a stroke pure luck or skill, the boy dodged a hit that was meant for his stomach. He blocked it with his arm, which was worse than a hit to the stomach that would have just knocked him out almost painfully, now the boys arm was shattered in many places.

"That wasn't very intelligent," Homura said coolly to the boy. "You have skill though, work on it," he finished and attacked the boy again, before he could respond. This time the blow hit it's mark and boy was out in seconds. Not waiting for the end of the count, he walked out of the ring, the boy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"Winner of the first match is 6070," Shuro said when the count was finished. "Next match is number 12272 vs. 12113," he said as two men walked into the ring after the boy was taken off.

"Great match, Homura darling," Kanzeon whispered so only the demi god could hear.

"What do you want here, Kanzeon?" Homura hissed, having enough of the charade.

"The same reason you expect," she said with a sinister smirk that could rival even Shuro's. "Almost all the players are in place, all but one. I came here to see for my self how it plays out."

"Don't harm any one of them. You've already done enough," he said with enough venom to kill a rattlesnake. "It's bad enough that Konzen will remember, the other's will not, especially Goku," he made it a statement, not a request.

"Sense when did you start caring, God of War?" Kanzeon asked. Even if he wanted to, he never got to answer as the second match was over.

"Winner of the second match is 12113. For the next match, it's number 6071 vs. 9982," Shuro announced, his voice had a deadly tone to it, an anticipation to the next match. Shien walked into the ring, as did his opponent. A youkai that had taken his limiters off. He had long forest green hair, pointed ears, green tinted skin and murderous green eyes. "Begin!" Shuro announced.

The youkai came first as Shien stood calmly where he was. It was a mistake. The youkai was faster than Shien first thought, causing Shien to get four deep scratches to his upper arm. Turning around calmly to meet the youkai, Shien took out one of his hidden whips. When the youkai was only a few feet away, Shien wrapped the whip around the other's neck. While in a feudal attempt to rip the whip lose, the youkai was thrown over the crowd and into the wall, the whip still attached to his neck. The counting started. Before he could even catch his breath, he was again thrown against the other wall, this time Shien let go of the whip and it disappeared. The youkai was still conscious, but out of time as he crawled back to the ring.

"The winner of the third match is 6071," Shuro said with a smirk as Shien walked out of the ring. "The next match is number 18222 vs. myself," the platinum could barely suppress his enthusiasm. He walked into the ring himself, along with at bulky man almost twice the size of him. "Begin!" Before the words were even out of his mouth, he ran after the big man. He kicked him in the stomach, and using the momentum of the kick, wrapped his hands around the other's head and jerked his wrists in one short motion. The big man was dead within minutes of the fight. No sound, no cheers were heard as Shuro walked out of the ring. "I win the fourth match," the youkai warden said with a deadly smirk. "As for the fifth match, its number 16300 vs. 18004," he said as two men walked out into the ring. "Begin!" he yelled as the two attacked each other.

"This is sickening," Gojyo said in disgust, he felt like wrenching. "Come on Goku, let's go," he said to the boy next to him, who was shaking and unusually pale. Goku didn't say anything and just followed Gojyo, not watching as one of the men were thrown to where they were just standing.

"Winner of the fifth match is number 18004. The sixth match is number 6072 vs. 14307," Shuro said as Zenon and his opponent walked into the ring. "Begin!" he yelled as Zenon ran after the other man. Ending the match quickly, Zenon punched the other in the stomach, knocking him out.

"A quick match won by number 6072," Shuro announced. "The seventh match is number 11293 vs. 12750. Begin!"

"Let's get out of here," Zenon said to Shien and Homura. With one more long glare at Kanzeon, the three of them left the old storage room, not even caring to watch the match, or the carnage that was left behind. Their only thoughts were regrets, one of them the decision for the Battle League.

"A glorious match won by number 11293. Due to unusual circumstances," Shuro smirked anew, "the eight match will not be fought. Number 18254 will not be fighting, leaving 18235 the winner by default," Shuro finished. "Now get back to your chores, and fighters, be ready for the semi finals tomorrow." Everyone left, but Kanzeon and Shuro.

"What an interesting event," the Goddess of Mercy said without her usual smirk, the carnage was even too much for her to stand. "I assume it is sanctioned?" she asked already knowing the truth of the answer.

"Indeed," Shuro said. "I assume you will be staying for a few days, Miss Kanon?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then, let me show you your room," he said and they both left the room, both already knowing the way, but Kanzeon let the youkai lead. Something indeed had to be done with the evil youkai.

xXx

"Hakkai, do you believe that we made a mistake with this Battle League?" Gojyo asked the brunet in his arms that night. Hakkai had taken up his allotted time in the infirmary and was sent back to his cell that night.

"Yes, I believe we did," Hakkai said softly. "But there's nothing we can do now to change it. We started it, now we must go through with it to the end. We must play be Shuro's rules," he said.

"I'm tired of playing with the bastard's rules," Gojyo said distastefully. "I'm tired of being here, I don't even remember why I came here in the first place. I don't even remember how it was before I came here," he vented.

"Don't worry, something will happen to change everything," Hakkai said and touched Gojyo's cheek with his fingertips. "I can feel it, something will happen to change Muerte Carcel forever."

"You think so?" Gojyo asked and nuzzled Hakkai's head in his chest. However, before he was able to answer, Shuro walked down the hall and past their cell to the one next to theirs. Seconds later, he and Goku walked passed their cell, the latter not even looking up from the ground.

"Yes, I think so," Hakkai said with one eye still looking pasted the bars that held them in that room. "When Sanzo comes back, everything will change," he said, convinced of his own prediction.

"I believe it will too," Gojyo said and held Hakkai close until the man was asleep.

xXx

Author's Note:

I'm so happy to be updating!

Well, I'm very sorry for the late update, but it wasn't my fault this time. I really had this chapter typed for a while. Though, my computer is only allowed to use Notepad and Solitaire, and maybe some other things that aren't really important. My computer took a wonderful crash, and I'm lucky I can still save on floppy disks.

Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, it really wasn't much to the plot, but I did get the second round of the Battle League under way. As you can tell, I don't like writing fighting scenes too well, I'll only have fights with the main characters, the other's don't seem too important to me.

Oh, yea, something I want to say, and don't take thins the wrong way my fateful readers. I would love it if people stopped leaving nasty reviews telling me to hurry and update. I mean, say it nicely and only once. I really try to update on time, but circumstance won't allow me to. I love you all, I really do, and I try, but I can only try so much.

_VGT_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** No, no, I still don't own Saiyuki. We all love Kazuya Minekura and she still loves her boys, most likely even more than we do. Though, we can all love Shiro too, he my boy, as evil as he might be, he's mine. 

xXx

**_Muerte Carcel_**

_Chapter Ten_

xXx

_"If you're going to tell people the truth, be funny or they're kill you."_

- Billy Wilder

_"The only Zen you find on the top of mountains is the Zen you bring there."_

- Robert Pirsig

xXx

After at least an hour of walking, Sanzo sat to rest. What he wouldn't give for a glass of water, and perhaps even some bread. He sighed, it was wishful thinking he knew, and he wouldn't even dare hope, it was against his nature to do so. So instead, he took out the half a journal and looked at it. What was it? he asked himself. He hadn't any proof if it was real or not, it just couldn't be. If it were, that would me that Goku was over five hundred years old, and that just wasn't possible. There was nothing he could do about it, at any rate, so he just opened the old book.

xXx

_I decided to visit Homura the other day, because I haven't seen him in a while, being to preoccupied with Konzen, but he wasn't there. I asked the guards, but they wouldn't tell me anything. Very like them, nobody in heaven really likes me too much, they say I'm "too dangerous" because I'm a heretic and a "child of the earth". Although they don't say anything, I know they're all afraid of me._

_I wanted to talk to Homura about Konzen. To see if he knew anything about the man, because Konzen doesn't say very much about himself. I figured if I asked Homura, he would know something about him, but Homura wasn't there and the guards wouldn't tell me anything about him. So, as much as I didn't want to, I went to Kanzeon._

_"Where is Homura?" I asked her, not bothering with formalities, it wasn't really her style anyway._

_"Homura is an outcast," she said, avoiding the question entirely._

_"I know that already. I want to know where he is."_

_"He's been transferred to another prison," she said, not looking at me, but at her pond._

_"To the one that Konzen was building on earth?" I asked, and she finally looked at me when I said that._

_"No, Goku, Muerte Carcel's not ready yet. Though, he will go there eventually," she said, and she actually had a genuine smile on._

_"Why?" I asked, I don't know why I asked it, but I just did. That was when her smile became a smirk, and that's when I knew that I asked the wrong question._

_"You don't know why?" she asked. Of course I knew why he was in prison. What I wanted to know was why he would bee sent to a god's prison on earth. She knew what my question was, she just liked to play games, and that meant it was most likely that she wouldn't give me a state answer. So I didn't asked again. I asked a question I she would answer. It was a game she played. Ask her as many questions as you want, and she would only answer half._

_"Where is Homura now?"_

_"The guards tell me that you go to see him all the time. So to make them happy, I had him transferred," she said with that same smirk._

_"Are you going to tell me where he is?" I asked. I knew if I weren't strait forward, she would never give me any kind of answer. It was then that I wondered why I knew her so well, well, at least more than some others._

_"I figured that I'd let you figure that out on you own, I know you will," she said to me. I sighed, always games within games with her. I wondered why she likes them so much, but than again, one had to find some sort of entertainment in heaven. I sighed again and started walking away, there wasn't much I was going to get from the merciful goddess._

_"So how are you and Konzen doing?" she asked. It was the way she asked it that made me turn around to face her. She smirked as if she knew something that I didn't. I had to cautious with this topic._

_"Fine," I said slowly. "Why?"_

_"Oh, I was just wondering. I hope you two are getting along well," she said again with that smirk that suggested that she knew something._

_"I'm going to see him now, he asked me to run a few things for him," which was a lie and she knew it. I just wanted to see if I could get a few answers from her. Though, I knew it was pointless, and she did too. It was just that when you were with her, your only option for an eventful conversation was to pay with her rules._

_"Well, when you see him, give him my regards and that I wish to speak with him," she said. Though, we both knew that Konzen would care less._

_"I'll do that," I said and walked away._

_xXx_

_"Tenpou," I said when I got to the god's library, who was thankfully not preoccupied with Kenren. I swear, those two are like rabbits._

_"Yes, Goku?" he asked in that teacher-like tone._

_"Do you know where they transferred Homura?" I asked._

_"No, Kanzeon wont tell anyone. She wants to keep it a secret, and most likely see if you can find him. 'Games within games', is what they say," he said, it was the answer that I expected, although not liked. So I moved on to other matters._

_"Have you seen Konzen? I haven't seen him since this morning." I asked._

_"So, the monkey misses his master?" Kenren mocked as he walked into the room. It was pointless to tell him not to call me that anymore, he never listened._

_"Have you seen him?" I asked irritably, it wasn't such a wonderful day, and I wasn't going to let Kenren get to me._

_"Well, from that attitude, I could guess that you've been talking to Kanzeon," he said as a statement of fact, so I just let it go._

_"So you haven't seen him," I said, yes everything was getting to me. I really had to talk to Homura, he always seemed to get things off my mind and in order._

_"No," Kenren's face suddenly became serious, that's when I was worried. "But when you do see him, tell him we have to talk," he said. I nodded and walked out of the room. What even Kenren had to say, it was important and I had to find Konzen._

xXx

Sanzo had finished reading the entry and decided to read the next one later. He was getting tired and was running out of energy. If he couldn't eat, he had to get some sleep at least. So he lie on the oddly warm stone floor and fell asleep.

He dreamed of being Konzen, dressed in purple robes and long blond hair. He dreamed that he was sitting by a window while the Goku was painting him. In his dream he felt very strongly for the boy, the boy who was much older than him. The boy said that he was finished with the painting and wanted him to look at it. It was a beautiful painting. It was of Konzen, of him sitting on the bed, violet eyes looking out on a moonlit night, stairs were painted like fireflies. His long golden hair glittered in the moonlight. His chin rested on folded arms on the windowsill, the lavender robes were tight to his skin. The painting was beautiful and mainly detailed on him.

Then, in his dream, he was standing behind Goku and put his arms around the boy, kissing the back of his neck and hair. He told the boy how beautiful the painting was. Goku traced his fingers along his arms. The two were in love, nothing but simple touches and kisses between the two. There was so much love in those gestures, he realized, without any words.

Then, abruptly, others were rushing in the room, separating the two. He saw Goku fly into a wall and rushed to him. Though, before he could get to the boy, everything went black, and he was drifting in a dark void calling out desperately to Goku, who wouldn't answer.

Sanzo sat upright sweating. The dream was too real to be just a dream. It felt that he was actually Konzen, a man who looked just like him. The Goku in his dream looked just like the Goku in his life. The dream felt too real. He could still feel the lingering touches of Goku's fingers, of his kisses. He could still feel the men ripping them apart. He could still hear himself calling out to Goku, could still hear the desperation. He could not get the painting out of his mind, it was likely an image that wouldn't leave him for as long as he lived.

Standing up, started walking again. He didn't read the journal like he planed. A small part of him thought that was the reason for his dream, but he knew better. What ever triggered that dream had nothing to do with that dream, it had to do with something else, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Sighing again and wiping the cold sweat from his forehead, he started walking. It was all he could do.

xXx

Breakfast started off silent. Not even Goku's complaining about still being hungry was present. It was the third day, and still no word of Sanzo. Though he hadn't been there for very long, they all had some sort connection to the blond man. None of them, save maybe Homura, even if he wasn't saying anything, could say why. It seemed that when he first entered their life, everything changed, but it didn't at the same time.

It was still silent until they seen the woman, Kanon her name was, walk up to them. She wore a business suite, but different from the one she wore the day before. She carried a food tray and walked over to their table. Goku tensed. He couldn't say why, but the woman was dangerous, but not to them. In short, the woman made him uneasy.

"This seat taken?" she asked, smiling, but Goku could tell that it was a forced smile, that she was hiding the smirk that was trying to show through.

"No," Goku said, not missing the look that Homura gave her. What was that about? Though, he didn't get to think about it before she starting talking to him.

"Sleep well?" she asked. Goku tried to not show how tense he was. If she noticed, she said nothing, or indicated that she did.

"Yes," he lied, in truth, he hadn't had a "good" night sleep in a long time.

"Well, I didn't," she said. "The room that man gave me was crawling with rats."

"Are you kidding me!" Gojyo suddenly blurted, making Hakkai and Goku jump in surprise. "You're lucky that's all that was in your 'room'." He said with so much destine that Hakkai had to nudge him with his elbow. Gojyo ignored him. "Try sleeping when vermin all kinds are 'living' in your 'room'." He didn't know why, but he knew that he shouldn't like this woman, not even trust her for that matter.

"I apologize if I have offended you," she said suddenly. Her expression had undergone such a transformation that he wasn't sure that it was the same woman. "I meant to harm." She showed nothing of being offended, that Gojyo was sorry that he said anything.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped like that," he said.

"Accepted," she said and her face turned back to what it was. Suddenly, without warning, Homura was laughing in front of them, it was a sort of laugh that someone uses when they hear something ironic. There was no reason they could see why, so they all just looked at him, him not caring that they see even that much emotion from him. To say that they were surprised and a bit unnerved would have been an understatement. Then, as if realizing that no one got the inside joke, he stood and walked away, the mirth still radiating off him.

"I wonder what that was about?" the woman next to Goku asked, the look she wore was seemingly too innocent. "Was it something I said?" Then without warning, Shien and Zenon stood as well and walked away without a word.

"Don't know," Goku said anyway, just to see what her reaction would be. There was none.

"Well, in any case, breakfast is almost finished," she shrugged, looking only at Goku. "I see that you're fighting today. Good luck." She finished and walked away, leaving everyone bewildered.

xXx

Someone was there, he could feel it. After almost five hundred years, there was a presence that he knew, if somewhat different. It was a presence that could set him free of his own prison. A prison that he was doomed to rule since his fall from heaven. It was a presence that could finally set things right again.

...A presence that could finally bring him back to his love.

xXx

_Author's Note:_

Well, this chapter came out _MUCH_ faster then I had expected.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I figured that you needed more of an insight on Sanzo, he is in fact the main character after all.

Question. Can anyone guess whom I was talking about at the end. I don't think that it's that hard, but then again I know who it is. Though, I know that if I seen something like that, I would guess the same person. Anyway, I would like to know who you guys think it is. I actually like when people predict what I write.

Anyway, review if you want and let me know how you feel about this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, though I have an idea what I want in it. However, that means nothing when it comes to me. Even if my work is predictable, I'm not, not even to my self.

Also, something I just thought of (don't know why I just thought of it know, though), is the quotes I always use. Sometimes I wonder if you guys understand why I use some of them when they seem to make no sense to the chapter. Those of you who have a great sense of irony and humor would know. I love irony, I do, and that's why I find the strangest things funny. I use them because it triggers some sort of irony (at least in my own mind). If anyone doesn't get it, don't be afraid to ask, I would be more then happy to explain, I really would.

_VGT_


End file.
